Dothraki Moon Festival
by Silent Wolf Singer
Summary: What if the wine assassination never happened? What if Daenerys gave birth to Rhaego, and Drogo was still alive. See a possible life the Targaryen sisters would've had in the Khalasar. As the Dothraki Moon Festival is fast approaching, Alysanne is not sure to partake. Can Jorah protect her through these heated times or does Drogo and Daenerys have something up their sleeve?
1. Chapter 1: Not Ready

_**Dothraki Moon Festival**_

_**Edited by xXFallenSakuraXx52**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones**_

_**A/N: Hey, guys. This is a non-cannon of my story, Sister's Keeper. Basically, a fanfic of my fanfic. Fanfic inception! A thought came up of what would have happened if the wine merchant never came and Rhaego was born? Thus, this short story came up. This will probably be three chapters or so long. Depending on my imagination.**_

_**Summary: What if the wine assassination never happened? What if Daenerys gave birth to Rhaego, and Drogo was still alive. See a possible life the Targaryen sisters would've had in the Khalasar. As the Dothraki Moon Festival is fast approaching, Alysanne is not sure to partake. Can Jorah protect her through these heated times or does Drogo and Daenerys have something up their sleeve?**_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Not ready**

_Alysanne's POV_

Little Rhaego cooed as he laid in his bassinet. He was three months old now, or at least three full moon cycles. A good mixture of his two parents. Fair skin that will no doubt become darker over time. A turf of dark hair on the top of his head. Eyes in a unique shade of purple, one would compare to mulberry. Rhaego gave a gummy smile, reaching out to me.

I smiled, taking his little hand. Warrior hands, as Drogo put it. The moment the Great Khal held his son, the baby had a tight grip on his father's fingers. No one in our family could disagree that Rhaego does indeed have a firm grip. Almost yanked Doreah's hair out from the root. Of course, the handmaiden had forgiven the child with ease.

Rhaego was treated like a prince or as the Dothraki put it, a khalakka. The boy already having khas, along with Daenerys's own of Rakharo, Aggo, and Kovarro. Six men, or at least four surrounding the Khaleesi and Khalakka. They don't gush over him like the handmaidens do over little Rhaego. Yet, when the baby makes an accomplishment, they perk a slight smile. Although, they do try not to laugh when the boy relieves himself of gas or spitting up on the handmaidens after being fed.

"He's growing fast," Daenerys cooed, as she came over to check on her son.

She was resting since she did not get much sleep last night. I offered to watch Rhaego so my sister could sleep. The only time I come to her is when Rhaego is hungry, and he basically eats every three to four hours. My heart stops beating every time she has to nurse him while riding on a horse. Luckily, the wrapping she wears keeps him secured. But still, I prefer her sitting on a stable chair rather than on Silver.

"That he is," I said. "No doubt, he will be tall as his father."

"It is known," Irri agreed in the back, folding the recent cloths.

"It is known," Jhiqui joined in as well.

Rhaego reached up, gesturing for his mother. Daenerys chuckled as she picked up her son and kissed his forehead. "My sweet little dragon."

The little dragon was the nickname we'd given Rhaego. Of course, we don't say it outside the hut. To the world he was Rhaego, son of the Great Khal Drogo. If not, the Stallion Who Will Mount the World, according to the Dosh Khaleen prophecies. Since Drogo doesn't have a last name, his name in the western world would be Rhaego Targaryen. The living heir of House Targaryen. I bet Viserys is screaming in one of the Seven Hells. Shouting, he was supposed to be the Last Dragon.

I sighed, for it has been a long time since thinking about my brother-husband. Forever I will remember him from the past, and the scar he left on my chest. It has been nine-months roughly, maybe ten since Viserys was…killed. Then again, he had it coming for him. Viserys broke the sacred law in Vaes Dothrak. Many, in fact. The first being to never have a weapon that is not made of stone. Secondly, to never spill blood out of violence, yet he spilled my blood. And thirdly, to never harm a Khaleesi. Viserys did all three, during the celebration after Daenerys did the Stallion Heart Ceremony. I shudder at the thought of eating a raw horse's heart.

What happens was, Viserys got jealous of Daenerys being praised and the Dosh Khaleen prophecy. He tried to steal the dragon eggs too if Jorah hadn't stopped him. So, he drank until he got drunk and charged into the celebration hut waving his custom sword. He threatened Drogo to give him what he was owed since he traded Daenerys for a army. I tried to stop it, stepping between him and Dany, in which he pressed the sword against my chest. I tried to speak reason, yet he did not listen, only shoved me into the firepit. Fortunately, Jorah and Aggo pulled me out in time with minor scrapes.

Drogo had enough of it, telling Viserys he shall have is crown. As he put it, "You shall have a golden crown…that men shall tremble to behold."

And tremble he did, as Drogo had his men hold Viserys down while melting a belt and my wedding ring, before pouring it on the snake's head. For the first time, in Viserys's adult life did I see utter fear. Seeing him beg for Daenerys and me to stop it. And yet, we stood there watching our tormentor suffer the way we suffered.

_You reap what you sow_, I thought.

After the ordeal, Jorah managed to convince Drogo to have Viserys body cremated outside of Vaes Dothraki. Drogo reluctantly did so, although they took the custom sword and gave it to another Khal. Currently, Viserys's remains are kept in an urn. At the same time, I hold in possession of our family's Valyrian sword, and the ring. I plan on giving the ring either to Rhaego when he comes of age or pass it on to my son. Currently, Rhaego is the rightful heir to the Iron Throne, unless of course, I marry and have a son of my own. Daenerys doesn't seem to mind. Yes, she liked the thought of Rhaego being King of the Iron Throne, but as Drogo puts it, "A King does not need a chair to sit upon. He only needs a horse."

Once Viserys' ordeal was done, I've been having these strange dreams. I've been dreaming about my ancestor Visenya Targaryen. In the dreams, I am at the shores of Dragonstone rolling a single string from the ocean that holds my fate. Vhagar was there perched as she watched us. If not Visenya sharing her story and guidance. On occasion, she also teaches me how to fight and reminds me to keep practicing when I wake.

Which I have done, with Ser Jorah. The Exiled Knight has been teaching me how to use a sword, dagger, and defensive fighting. Of course, we do it outside of Vaes Dothrak or a mile away from the Khalasar, since it is inappropriate for a woman to fight. Still, after ten years of Viserys's abuse, I want to protect myself more than ever. Ser Jorah has been an excellent teacher and a dear friend.

When I am not with Daenerys or training, I am spending it in good company with Ser Jorah. Listening to his adventures and stories about Bear Island. I genuinely want to go there and see Bear Island. Especially a bear. Ser Jorah chuckled promising when the time comes, he will.

If the time comes.

There was a meeting with Drogo about his promise. Daenerys was his wife, and she has given birth to his first-born son. It was a serious conversation, in which Ser Jorah and I had with the Great Khal. Drogo said, in time, he will lend his men to me when the omen arrives, or the Great Stallion shows a sign. Although, a part of me believes that will be decades away.

And for some reason, I don't care. Yes, I was born in Westeros. Daenerys and I are the daughters of Queen Rhaella and King Aerys II, also known as the Mad King. However, the Red Keep, King's Landing, Westeros doesn't feel like home. After learning what my father was, the smear he left on our family name…it doesn't seem like it is worth it. Home to me, was in Braavos, from the House with the Red Door. The five years in my life did I ever feel safe and loved. The Iron Throne was not worth it. Is it our ancestral property. But so much blood has been spilt that ruling the Seven Kingdoms doesn't hold the same temptations as before.

Of course, I have a plan ready with Ser Jorah if Drogo ever passes away. A plan to get Daenerys and Rhaego out, before the boy is taken away to be trained or murder and Daenerys being forced to join the Dosh Khaleen. In which, we will sell one of the dragon eggs, and find a home in Pentos or Braavos. Survival is the only thing that matters.

"Moon celebration is coming soon," Irri announced.

"I've heard about it," Doreah said, joining the folding circle.

"What is the moon celebration?" Daenerys asked as she sat down, still holding Rhaego.

Irri smiled, "Remember the story I told you of Moon Goddess, wife on Sun?"

Daenerys and I nodded.

"We honor her in the valley of a lake," Irri continued. "Remembering her time of loneliness until the Sun came into her life."

"So, it is a celebration for women?" I asked, sitting down as well.

Irri and Jhiqui giggled, blush dusting their cheeks. The translator continued, "Not…quite. It is for…unmarried women to feel…passion."

"To feel passion?" I asked, still confused.

Irri giggled more, "Unmarried women show themselves to the Khalasar under the Moon Goddess light, blessing them. After the celebration and feast, the," she giggled. "The hunt. In which women run to be… pleasured."

"You're saying they run through the valley in which leads to a climax in frenzy of orgiastic carnality?"" Doreah asked, intrigued.

Irri giggled as she nodded, "All unmarried must partake. All Dothraki and slave. It is fun."

I felt a tightness in my stomach. I am currently a widow; therefore, I am single without a husband. Thanks to my efforts in saving Daenerys while pregnant against Viserys, Drogo has put me under his protection in which no man can touch me without my consent. However, Drogo is also a man of tradition. I don't know how I feel about this. The last time I was intimate, I was raped. So, to be chased in a valley and required to have sex.

"It is Moon Goddess blessing," Jhiqui said. "Women drink special tea to have control."

"As in?" Doreah asked.

"Prevent baby, if not desire," Jhiqui explained.

Yes, the Dothraki have a special tea for not having a baby. Only the herbs are rare and grow during a short period of a season. So, it is a risk woman takes. In one of the markets, I found a Lys merchant and bought a few elixirs. I guess I will be taking them now.

"Can a woman refuse?" I asked.

"Refuse man no, control man…yes." Jhiqui said.

"You're implying that the woman dominates?" Daenerys asked.

Both Dothraki handmaidens nodded.

"Man does not want to displease Moon Goddess and be infertile if he harms maiden," Irri answered.

I nodded still, not sure about it. I have a few months of mourning left.

"I wonder if Ser Jorah will join?" Doreah hummed. "He's quite strong and masculine."

Irri and Jhiqui giggled, no doubt thinking about Ser Jorah. I scowled slightly at them for having an interest in my friend. He has already been through enough, his first wife passed away from a terrible miscarriage. His second wife Lynesse broke his heart and was his downfall. However, he is no longer a married man. Several months ago, back in Vaes Dothrak, a messenger from Lys presented him an annulment document. Apparently, Lynesse managed to get the merchant prince Tregar Ormollen to get her the annulment from a Sept of the Seven to break this marriage. Now she is married since Ormollen's wife mysteriously passed away.

Ser Jorah had mixed emotions after getting the letter.

"It is his choice," I managed to say.

"I still would like to know how a Westerosi Knight makes love," Doreah murmured. "Irri, Jhiqui, is there anyone you are interested in?"

"Rakharo," Irri whispered.

She and Rakharo have been courting the past several months. There have been a few occasions I've spotted them having sex. None of them care if they were being watched. As if it was part of the Dothraki culture.

Jhiqui shrugged, being indifferent.

Daenerys chuckled at her handmaidens, seeing them excited for the upcoming festival. She stopped seeing me and frown slightly. She rested her hand on my knee.

"It's alright, Aly, I'm sure Drogo can make an exception for you," she tried to reassure.

"No, all must take," Irri said. "Not even the Khals sister or daughter can leave."

"Fuck," I groaned, covering my face.

All of the handmaidens giggled.

The cultural difference is ever-present. I grew up where the value of sex was meant to be kept between spouses. Never shown to the public. And yet, to the Dothraki sex is nothing more than sport. A pleasurable escape. Out of all my sexual experiences, the only time I felt bliss was when Viserys drugged me. Otherwise, I never had pure sexual ecstasy. Not even when I attempted to pleasure myself.

I need to figure out a way to escape this festival without being disrespectful.

_Seven hells,_ I bitterly groan.

**.o0o.**

_Daenerys and Drogo's POV_

Daenerys smiled as she tucked in Rhaego in his small bassinet. She knew she has a few hours of sleep before his next feeding. Usually, Drogo would get out of bed to pick up their son and bring him over. If it was to be clean, one of the handmaidens who waited outside would take him to change his cloth. Once Rhaego was secured, Daenerys turned around, seeing Drogo undressing.

She watched her husband, seeing his muscles contort and flex under the candlelight. Their marriage had started off difficult due to the language barrier and different customs. Basically, Drogo forcing her into sex. But once she learned the language, the communication between them improved. Daenerys won't lie, Drogo has a high sexual appetite. But since giving birth to Rhaego, they haven't had carnal affairs. It was custom for the woman to heal for a year before being sexually active. Unless, of course, she initiates it. Giving birth to Rhaego left a tear, so her healing is taking longer than she anticipated. From Doreah's lessons, she found other ways to please her husband.

**"My girls told me the Moon Festival is coming soon,"** She softly said in Dothraki.

Drogo turned around and nodded, "**You do not join."**

**"Do you?"** She asked.

Drogo came over, wrapping his massive arms around her, "No."

Daenerys smiled softly as she reached up to caress his bearded cheek, "**Good**."

Drogo gave a slight quirk of a smile before leaning down and pressing his lips at the top of her head. Daenerys has been showing him the art of kissing. How kissing holds different meanings.

"**My sister does not want to join,"** she said.

Drogo's eyes widen as if this was shocking. It was the only time women have more power than men. Why would she have refused? She was not married. A widow, yes, but still not married. Almost a year, Drogo has been asked by many Khals and Kos to be the Dragon Princess husband. He has refused them. Drogo respects Alysanne, calling her his sister. She has protected his Khaleesi from the _Khal Rhae Mhar_ (the Sorefoot King/Viserys), helped in delivering Rhaego, and the other needs Daenerys had since her pregnancy. It must be a difference in culture. Westerosi are strange as he remembered Jorah the Andal talking about Westerosi views on intimacy.

**"She must,"** he said.

**"By any chance, can she not?"** she asked.

"No," Drogo answered as he let go and sat down on the fur bed.

Daenerys pouted; she does not want her sister to be forced into sex again. She hadn't forgotten when she was ten; she cowardly watched that fateful moment when Viserys, a brother, turned into a monster. It was after Alysanne sold their mother's crown. They needed money, they weren't making enough since Viserys refused to work and Alysanne tried to find odd jobs that allow women to work and hold onto their morality. When Alysanne said they need to work on survival, marrying other people, that woke the Dragon, in which Viserys raped Alysanne. Daenerys could never forget the cries of pain. The blood staining the bedsheet and the aftermath. And all the other times, he forced Alysanne to marry and the years of tears until they were all dried up. Daenerys could also never forget during their travel to Vaes Dothrak, after the incident in the bamboo forest. The last time Viserys raped Alysanne. One Daenerys felt she was to be blamed. All because she told the Khalasar to stop so the slaves could rest.

**"Is there someone she likes?"** Drogo finally asked after a moment of silence.

**"What do you mean?"** she replied.

**"I can't stop tradition, but I can make certain men go to her,"** He explained.

Daenerys paused, trying to think about it. Alysanne barely talks to a lot of men, other than Drogo's bloodriders, and her khas. Since Rakharo is courting Irri, that shortens the list. Qotho, is out of the question. There was this sort of a tolerant relationship when passing messages between Khaleesi and Khal. Cohollo and Haggo maybe, along with Aggo. Kovarro perhaps, but Daenerys thinks her sister needs a man, not a young man to please her. Then another candidate came to mind. Ser Jorah! Those two were inseparable when outside the hut. Yes, Ser Jorah was Alysanne's advisor. Still, the Exiled Knight has more than friendly feelings towards the Dragon Princess.

"Jorah," Daenerys considered.

Drogo smirked, "**Jorah the Andal stares at her like a prized horse. Gazes at her when no one is looking."**

Daenerys giggled in agreement as she sat on her husband's lap, **"It is known."**

Daenerys always thought of Ser Jorah as a friend and father figure. He has advised her when joining the Khalasar, translating things when Irri is not around. Also giving her guidance that seemed like a father would give. Some would say it would be strange to compare a man to be a father figure and have that person court their sister. However, Alysanne has been a sister-mother to her since she was five years old. Yet, Jorah and Alysanne make a good match. Especially now that they are both single.

**"I will see what I can do,"** Drogo said, rubbing his Khaleesi's back.

Daenerys hummed, enjoying the slight massage. Out of all the Dothraki in Drogo's Khalasar, none can protect Alysanne from her fear of intimacy. Ser Jorah would never pressure Alysanne or rape her either. The Exiled Knight could protect Alysanne, maybe _'capture'_ her and take her somewhere safe, away from lustful men for the rest of the night. If it leads to sex or not, Daenerys would be happy Alysanne is with someone she trusts.

Although she wishes, Alysanne could accept her feelings for Ser Jorah.

**"Moon of my life,"** Drogo murmured as his hands massage her thighs.

"**My Sun and Star, I am not ready,"** Daenerys sighed.

Drogo nodded, understanding women take time to heal after giving birth. His Khaleesi can have a year if need be. Daenerys still wanting to please him, gently pushed him down on the makeshift bed, and began kissing his chest. The Great Khal smirked, ready for what is to come.

* * *

**What do you guys think? Will Alysanne partake in the Hunt or not? How does Ser Jorah feel about it?**

**Let me know what you guys think?**

**Thanks for reading and please leave a review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Stirring the Bear

_**Dothraki Moon Festival**_

_**Edited by xXFallenSakuraXx52**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones**_

_**Language:**_

**Dothraki**

Common Tongue

* * *

**Chapter 2: Stirring the Bear**

_Alysanne's POV_

The training swords clashed together as I blocked the attack. The impact Jorah put on it caused me to stumble back. Jorah went for the next attack, being quick. I barely caught it, as it knocked me down on the ground. I groan, not having my game today. Jorah seemed to notice as he pulled back and offered me a hand.

"That should be enough for today, your grace," Jorah said.

It has hardly been an hour, and the weather was decent. Sadly, I'm unable to concentrate. Therefore, I conceded, accepting his hand as he pulled me up.

"Are you alright?" he asked. "You seem distracted."

"A lot is on my mind right now, I'm sorry," I apologized.

Jorah took hold of the sword leading the way to the horses. He put the swords away before handing me a canteen. Appreciating it, I accepted and took a sip. The warm water felt refreshing. Once I finished a few sips, I return the canteen back to him, which he took a sip as well.

"Your Grace," he started.

"Ser Jorah, I told you before, you can call me Alysanne," I said. "I'm no Queen."'

It is true. I am not a Queen. Even though from birthright, I be considering a Queen. However, I have not been anointed by the Seven. Therefore, I am still a princess. Unless of course, I invade a province. But I don't have an army to do that.

"Alysann, you are a queen," He started. "Trust in Drogo to keep his promise."

"You know it is true," I interrupted. "I can barely trust anyone. And even if I truly am a Queen…who are my people? The Targaryens? I only knew a handful, and all but one is dead. My father gone mad, my brother Rhaegar started a war over a girl, as his family was brutally slaughter. My mother died in childbirth, and Viserys, my brother-husband, and he would've let a thousand men rape Dany and I if it had got him the crown. And Dany, she is only a child, barely having knowledge of our House. The only people who have respected me have been the Dothraki."

"Your people are in Westeros," he said. "House Velaryon is the brother to the Targaryens. House Martell are your cousins."

"They are not enough. The people in Westeros think Daenerys and I are dead."

"They will soon know," he assured.

"And then what?" I challenged. "They're praying for our return. They'll wave dragon banners and shout my name? That's what my brother believed, and he was a fool." I walked over to my horse petting her neck. "Maybe we are meant to go extinct. All of us perishing in Old Valyria. The Dragons grew small, and we grew smaller until the last one died from the pollution of incest."

"You are not your brother. Trust me, Alysanne," he said, facing me with that look before.

I crossed my arms, "There it is – _'trust me_.' And it's you I should trust, Ser Jorah? Only you? I don't need trust any longer. I don't want it, and I don't have room for it."

The realization came in how damaged I really was. Viserys did more than just leaving physical scars. As the reminder of his cruelty will remain on my chest where the sword cut me. I trusted him to protect Daenerys and me as our older brother. A responsibility Mother put on him if anything were to happen to her. He gave his word, and ten years later he broke that vow. He was my brother, and he raped me. He was my brother, and he forced me to marry him to keep the Targaryen line pure. Even by the Seven customs of marriage, did he fail to protect me…from himself. Trust cannot be given so easily.

And now these stupid festivities are adding more stress. I'm tired of people reminding me of an inheritance that is out of reach. It brought memories of a hostess in Lys, where she told me a woman's body is her best weapon. Sadly, my body has been more of a shield than a weapon, being banged up and dented. Now there is more to come. In which I'll be forced to participate and satisfy a man.

"There is something else that is bothering you," Jorah sighed.

As always, he knew me very well. When I'm overwhelmed and frustrated, being addressed with royal formality causes me to snap.

"It's the Moon Festival…" I mumbled, looking down.

This made the Knight tensed. I guessed he has forgotten about it. After many years of associating with the Dothraki, I would have assumed he would know the days of their customs. Then again, a lot has been happening since Daenerys gave birth.

"I see," he said. "I take it you do not want to participate."

I nodded, "Not after what happened with Viserys."

Jorah nodded. He was there, well more like the aftermath, when he found me in my weakest moment.

"Dany tried talking to Drogo…excluding myself from the festivities, but he said no," I continued. "The last thing I wanted to do was offend my brother-in-law. Especially in what he has done for me."

Jorah only nodded.

"I'm probably foolish and overthinking things," I said, rubbing my neck. No doubt blushing since my cheeks feel warm. "Just…need to figure out a plan to hide during the…hunt…and lie probably."

I checked the sky, noticing the sun was beginning to set, "We better head to camp. I promised Irri I would meet her for the…lessons."

"Very well," Jorah said.

Being generous, Jorah helped me on my horse before leading the way. He was silent throughout the journey back. Usually, he would be talking about random things, either about his adventures or Bear Island or any Westerosi history. Instead, he was quiet. A part of me wishes he gave his thoughts about the Moon Festival?

Did he approve of it?

Did he find it barbaric?

Will he participate?

Also…a part of me wishes he doesn't. At least not with another woman. Over time I grew accustomed to Ser Jorah. He has been a dear friend and advisor. When he received news of his divorce, our friendship has grown closer. Maybe I have developed feelings for the Exiled Knight. Yet…I don't know how to act on them.

**.o0o.**

_Jorah's POV_

The Exiled Knight looked ahead, staring at Alysanne's back. For some reason, he had forgotten about the Moon Festival. When he joined the Dothraki and befriended Khal Drogo, he did not mind it. He observed from afar, attending the feast and dance, but did not partake in the third part of the festivities. It was something different and unique. Not like marriage or paying a whore.

However, the thought of Alysanne participating unnerved him. He won't say it out loud, but he loves Alysanne. He tried to control himself, not wanting to be betrayed again, the same with Lynesse. Yet, the resistance was futile. There was something about Alysanne that separated her from the previous women in his life. She was strong, despite her condition. One who could handle Bear Island. A shieldmaiden indeed. Her laugh, her smile, her singing was temptation. But that wasn't the only thing he loved about her. Alysanne was strong, and she had a gentle heart. One ruler that Westeros would proudly have as their Queen.

So, the thought of Alysanne running in the valley and being taken by a Screamer disturbed him. Let alone Khal Drogo allowing it. Damn tradition. Especially when the Great Khal made a promise that no man can lay a hand on her without her consent. Therefore, Jorah was trying to figure out a way to get Alysanne out of it.

She did not deserve to be pressured into sex. Not after what Viserys did to her. He hasn't told anyone that he had spied on the Targaryen Siblings in Pentos. Either it be in the markets from a distance or trespassing in Magister Illyrio palace. He witnessed the abuse Viserys put on the young woman. Away from the magister eyes. Seeing Viserys yanking on Alysanne's arms, smacking her, and punching her in areas that are not exposed. The moment a person came in, the two-face man smiled. At the same time, Alysanne put up a mask, lying about her watery eyes saying it was the weather or a flower she sniffed.

The worse mistake was the incident after the bamboo forest. He did not intercept, not protecting Viserys honor, because he saw what a coward he was. A shameful man who would threaten a woman. He just never thought Viserys would harm Alysanne again afterward. The moment they made camp, the sibling-spouses disappeared. An hour later, he finds Alysanne trembling where he saw the fresh wounds and signs of assault. In his years of war, women are the worse causalities not only from death but from war as well. In his time in the golden company, he never forced a woman. He was a Mormont. Mormont's and citizens of Bear Island treat women as equal to men.

It took some convincing with Khal Drogo, but with Daenerys' help, they separated Alysanne from Viserys. Even with the snake of a man gone, Jorah could never forget the confrontation he had. Viserys was right, Jorah had feelings for Alysanne. But he is damn to let Alysanne leave with Viserys. Despite being a cynic, Jorah thanked the Old Gods and the New, when Drogo killed Viserys.

Although it did not help with the potential betrayal. A few days after Viserys' death, Jorah accompanied the Sisters to the market. When he separated to receive letters, one from Varys Little Birds came to him. The report on Daenerys' pregnancy got to King Robert, who still wanted the Targaryen dead. Included was a pardon and an annulment. He watched from afar, seeing the wine merchant. Instead of making it a show, he caught up to them memorizing the merchant's face. The girls were tired, and Jorah disposed of the wine having the assumption it was poisoned. To prevent suspicions, he purchased another barrel of the same yet cheap wine. Before going to the Wine Merchant and killing him. Well, more like drowning him in his merchandise of poison.

After the year with the Targaryen Sisters, it was clear that they were never going home. They have welcomed him with open arms. The promise was gone, they were forever part of the Dothraki. Thus, Jorah will do anything to keep them safe. So far, there haven't been any more assassination attempts. Either King Robert has given up, or there was something else happening in Westeros that has the King and Small Council's attention. One way or another, there seems to be peace. From all the stories the girls told them, they truly felt happy without fear.

Still lost in thought, they arrive back to the camp. Jorah, still in a trance, got off his horse and helped Alysanne down. She adjusted her vest, giving him a nervous smile.

"Well, see you tomorrow," she said.

"Aye, see you tomorrow," he replied with a nod.

With nothing else to say, Alysanne made way to her Hut where Irri was waiting. The Handmaiden smiling happily, taking the woman's hand to discuss the rituals for the upcoming affairs. Jorah sighed, wiping a hand across his face, before dropping his things off at his Hut and returning the horses.

Unable to stay dormant, the Exiled Knight went for a walk. He was still trying to find a way to help his friend. There is no city or village near the Valley of the Moon to make the excuse of heading there. He could have taken Alysanne there to get supplies and lie to Drogo saying a horse was stolen or Alysanne wasn't feeling well. Those were the most logical. He sighed, there was one way he could help her. One he doubts Alysanne would approve of. He could participate in the Hunt and grab her. Take her somewhere safe away from the others and wait the night out. Only people will talk and ask questions afterwards. The Knight would never force Alysanne to do something she did not want to do.

**"Jorah the Andal**," Drogo called out.

This snapped Jorah from his thought, seeing the Great Khal feasting with his Bloodriders and Kos. Drogo gestured him over. It was late, as the dinner hour has passed. Being cautious, Jonah came over and sat down with the men. Haggo handed him a bowl with horse stew and a cup of pepper beer. Jorah gave the nod in thanks since the word 'Thank You' was not in their language. Haggo nodded back, joining the conversation.

They talk about possible raids and hunts. Along with stories of their great battle, with a few insults to jest one another. It was amusing for Jorah, as he told his story about the Siege on Pike.

**"It was a bitch of a siege. Thoros of Myr went in alone, waving that flaming sword of his and I right behind him."** Jorah said. Which the Bloodriders laughed at such an event. "**Proudest moment of my life. The King even knighted me. One knee in the dust, the king's sword on my shoulder, listening to the words. 'In the name of the Warrior, I charge you to be brave.' All I could think of was how badly I had to piss."**

Drogo boomed in laughter, **"Reason we don't wear metal cloth."**

"Armor," Jorah corrected.

Drogo shrugged.

**"I can't wait for the spoils soon,"** Mago said.

**"Moon Festival under moon goddess light," **Cohollo sighed.

**"And taking pussy,"** Mago added.

Jorah raised a brow, not liking how Mago was speaking. The difference in culture in how women are treated.

**"Anyone, you are interested in?"** Qotho asked.

**"White Sister,"** Mago answered. Many of the Dothraki struggle pronouncing Alysanne's name, so they call her White Sister.

Drogo boomed a laugh, "**You have little chance of catching her."**

**"How so?"** Mago asked.

**"She knows how to fight and shall cut your cock off,"** Drogo answered with mirth.

Jorah hid back a smirk behind his drink.

**"I will mount White Sister,"** Mago promised.

**"Unless I do,"** Cohollo challenged.

**"Or I,"** Haggo said.

Only Qotho did not join the challenge. Then again, Alysanne and Qotho hardly socialize due to their differences. They only tolerate each other because of Drogo. Jorah frowned behind his goblet. Then again, Dothraki would fuck anyone who was exotic. With Daenerys being Khaleesi, that left Alysanne, the exotic woman in Drogo's Khalasar.

Over and over, Jorah sat there, listening to how these men plan on taking Alysanne. It made him sick to his stomach. Deep down, he wanted to punch each and every one of them. Why wasn't Drogo inserting himself to end this discussion? It happened before when Pono talked about claiming Alysanne. Drogo nearly ripped his head off. So why not now? Unless Drogo did not deny these men their right to Hunt during the Moon Festival.

**"You think she's got white pussy hair?"**Pono asked. "**You ever been with a girl with white pussy hair?"**

**"Only when I was fucking your grandma,"** Cohollo joked.

Pono snorted.

**"Bet she never been fucked in the ass,"** Mago added.

**"Jorah the Andal, how does one fuck Westerosi woman?"** Jhaqo asked. "**Drogo won't share the secrets."**

Jorah's mouth felt dry. His hands here locked in holding his goblet and bowl that was preventing him from killing these men. Yet, he could not be disrespectful. So, he told them some ways of pleasing a woman. Areas that would make a woman moan and climax. The men laughed at him.

Drogo, on the other hand, remains silent.

Having enough, Jorah got up and left, saying he needed to piss. Now Jorah knew he had to protect Alysanne during the Moon Festival. No way in the Seven Hells is he letting those men touch her. The only option he had was participating and capturing her. Afterward, he will take her somewhere safe until the dawn.

**.o0o.**

_Drogo's POV_

Drogo watched Jorah the Andal leave with a smirk on his face. His plan was working as he stared at his Bloodriders and Kos. All of them having a knowing look and were in on the plan. It was time for Jorah the Andal to claim his women. Of course, Mago still has his attention on Alysanne, as did many. The men cannot be denied of their needs.

After the meal, Drogo got up and headed back to his hut. There he found Daenerys nursing Rhaego. This put a smile on the Great Khal's face. Seeing his son drinking his fill to become stronger. Daenerys looked up, giving Drogo a tired smile. It has been a long day, especially after last night. Drogo decided to let his Khaleesi rest tonight.

**"Your plan is working,"**Drogo said.

**"Your bloodriders agreed to help?"** She asked.

**"Yes. They have made Jorah the Andal angry when talking about your sister,"** he answered as he sat down. **"Face red and veins bursting."**

Daenerys giggled, **"Good."**

**"I can't promise if they will keep their word, Moon of my life."** He added. "**I cannot deny my men."**

**"The seed is planted,"** she assured. "**He will protect her."**

Drogo nodded in agreement. His Andal friend has been there to protect his wife and her sister. It's the least he could do. If not ending the sexual tension between the two. If it was quite annoying. Let alone a silent bet amongst the Khalasar if Jorah will claim Alysanne. Everyone could see it, except for the two.

**"We leave tomorrow, for the Valley of the Moon,"** Drogo announced.

**"Is it beautiful?"** she asked. **"Jhiqui says it is."**

**"It is,"** he promised.

Daenerys smiled excited to see a new destination that was not made of tall grass. Drogo smiled, remembering the legend. The Valley of the Moon was where Moon goddess lived. Alone in her area between the hills as a river crossed through. She tended the living things there, yet it wasn't enough to fulfill her loneliness. Until one day, the Sun God arrived. Curious and afraid, Moon ran from Sun. The Sun chased after her. A pursuit that lasted for years until he caught up to her. The heat of the run filled their senses that they made love.

Another thing about the Moon Festival is to allow women to choose and not be gossiped. See if the man holds the potential for them. Unlike men who do not care about the consequences of sex, women are judged by their peers. Therefore, under Moon Goddess light, there is no judgment. Drogo finds women's secretive assaults terrifying than a man with an arakh. Glad he was no woman.

**"Rest, my Sun and Star,"** Daenerys murmured.

Drogo nodded as he prepared for the night. Yet sleep did not claim him. Instead, he came up behind Daenerys, wrapping his arms around his family. Everything that he ever wanted is held in his arms.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and please leave a review!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Valley of the Moon

_**Dothraki Moon Festival**_

_**Edited by xXFallenSakuraXx52**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones**_

_**Language:**_

**Dothraki**

Common Tongue

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Valley of the Moon**

_Alysanne's POV_

I stared out along the shores of Dragonstone. Vhagar hunched on the rocks. Her tail swinging back and forth. So far, these dreams of escaping reality have been helpful. It brought back small memories of my childhood before the exile. The time I was a child, able to play outside. Yes, Dragonstone did not hold the same sunny atmosphere compared to King's Landing or Tarth, yet the unique structural features of the cliffs resembling scales or the dark sands. There was one time one of the guards found a shard of obsidian. The waters smoothed the edges to resembled sea glass.

I sighed, fiddling with the string. I genuinely don't want to wake. Also, I don't know if I wanted to know my fate for the future. I was happy. The Dothraki has become my family. Yes, they can be a bit…rough around the edges. And I disagree with their politics on slavery. But they have protected Daenerys and I since joining. I've made friends. However, I know there will be a time when Drogo is no longer Khal, either it is from death or falling off his horse, then the security will vanish. I'm still working on a plan in protecting Dany and Rhaego. My nephew is our only chance of preserving our family name.

"You are nervous in what is to come," Visenya said, as she came over.

"What made you think that?" I asked.

Visenya snorted, as she sat down next to me. "I would not think ill towards you. Not after five years of being raped."

"Was it ever like that with Aegon?"

She shook her head, "It was awkward at first. But he never forced me."

I nodded, wishing I had the Valyrian mindset of mating with one's brother. I thought I was the outlier in my family, feeling disgusted every time I lay with Viserys.

"Sometimes, our first sexual experience really shapes how we feel about sex. How confident we feel and even how we enjoy the act itself. You experienced trauma, and five years of it. Now you are in a culture where sex is not sacred," she said. "This can be a new experience for you."

"I just don't want to give my body so willingly to some man for a night. I'm not a whore," I muttered, rubbing my arms.

"No, you are not a whore. You are a dragon," she said, placing a hand on my shoulder. "You are in control of your own destiny."

I stared at her, confused.

"Take control of this night, it will be good for you," she added. "Now, it's time to wake up. You have a long journey ahead of you."

I sighed, knowing it was impossible to argue with her. So, grabbing the string, I reel in a foot. I glanced at Visenya, who gave a reassuring glance as the last inch reel in. I blinked, and in that second, I was woken up inside my hut.

Three more days until the damn festival. We were roughly two days away from the Valley of the Moon. I'm dreading it more with each passing day. Maybe Visenya was right. It's a chance for me to move on. Yet… I'm not mentally ready to give myself to another man. Let alone take charge. Viserys once said I'm a terrible lover. Then again, I put my mind in the sunken place. A section in my mind where I don't feel.

Anyway, I got out of bed and prepared for the day. I got dressed in my traveling clothes, making sure to put on my surcoat that Jorah had gotten me. Once dressed, I sat in front of a makeshift vanity and began brushing my hair.

"Milady, are you awake," Called Doreah outside.

Doreah. It was strange; we have come to fair terms since she used to be Viserys' mistress. Then again, Magister Illyrio bought her so Viserys would leave me alone. Illyrio was aware without me saying it. He has done so much for me in treating my injuries and distracting Viserys. Yet Viserys gave Doreah to train Dany the art of lovemaking while satisfying the dragon. When Viserys wasn't on a mission to have me with a child. But with Viserys gone, we have become fair friends. There was still a line since she was a handmaiden. Although, she tried calling me Queen and address me with formal titles. I had to put an end to it since it was a risk for Robert's assassins and Varys's Little Birds. Therefore, she says, 'Mistress or Milady'.

"Come in," I greeted.

Doreah came in, seeing that I was already dressed. She smiled as she came over, sitting down behind me while brushing my hair.

"We will be leaving soon, Khaleesi asked if you could ride with her today," she said.

"Once you are done, let her know I shall," I confirmed.

Doreah nodded as she worked on the knots, "I'm so excited for the Moon Festival."

I sighed, staring at the mirror. "I have some Lys elixirs if you are planning on participating."

"Oh, you shouldn't," she said.

"I insist," I softly ordered.

"Thank you, milady," she murmured.

There were no words exchanged for a few moments. It was a peaceful silence, until Doreah spoke again.

"Forgive me…but I was wondering if I could offer my services to you," she whispered.

"What services?" I hesitated.

"The same services I gave to your sister. Stop me if I am crossing the line. But…Viserys…he made comments about your performance in bed."

I scowled at the mirror, "I shall not hear it."

"Of course," Doreah assured.

I don't need to be reminded that I am not a good lover in bed. Then again, I sabotaged myself to be a terrible lover, so Viserys would leave me alone. I know where a man likes to be touched. Yet remembering one of my lessons with a host family, the Lady of the House told me, there has to be good chemistry. Especially with someone you trust. There was no chemistry with Viserys, so the art of lovemaking was one-sided.

"It is said that Irogenia of Lys could finish a man with nothing but her eyes," she murmured.

I snorted from that.

"Kings travel across the world for a night with Irogenia. Magisters sold their palaces. Khals burned her enemies just to have her for a few hours. They say a thousand men proposed to her, and she refused them all. Men want what they've never had. And the Dothraki take slaves like a hound takes a bitch. Are you a slave, Alysanne?"

In the reflection of the mirror, I could see Doreah's hazel eyes staring at me.

"Don't make love like a slave." She murmured.

"And what do you recommend?" I asked.

"You must look in his eyes always." She answered. "Love comes in at the eyes."

_In the eyes,_ I thought.

Once done getting ready. Doreah left to help Daenerys get ready. I started packing, making sure my miscellaneous stuff is put away and fabrics folded. It wasn't long as the men came in to take my stuff and dismantle my hut. Although, I could feel their eyes on me. No doubt thinking vulgar thoughts for the festival. Not liking how they were looking at me, I left the tent to join Daenerys.

Inside her hut, she was holding Rhaego while the handmaidens pack.

Rhaego smiled when spotting me. I smiled back, walking over and picked him up, "Hello my Little Dragon. Did you sleep well?"

"He did," Daenerys sighed. "Only woke once."

"Such a good boy," I murmured, kissing his cheek that made Rhaego smiled.

Holding Rhaego stirred the want of having a child. I pray one day the gods bless me with a child. Especially from a father in who I love. On other days, it brought memories of a child I almost had. Viserys caused a miscarriage. Mentally taking a deep breath, I kissed Rhaego's head. Daenerys placed a hand on my shoulder with a sad smile.

"One day," she promised.

"One day," I agreed.

**.o0o.**

It was a long journey, the last day and a half to reach the Valley of the Moon. Drogo was determined to get the Khalasar there before the full moon. We only stop a few times to rest a few hours before heading off again. During the travel, I was by Dany, making sure she and Rhaego were well. Once more, my heart stops every time she has to nurse Rhaego while riding. Although, I noticed Ser Jorah has been distant lately. So much but be stirring in his head to not join a conversation.

The Valley of the Moon was gorgeous. Now I understand why it has its name. It was an elongate depression of the earth between the hills and mountains. Yet the depression took the shape of a crescent moon. It was a luscious green, as a river passes through. If I recall correctly, this was never on the map. I wonder how the Dothraki kept this place hidden. Then again, this was the sacred land for their moon goddess.

As usual, Drogo and his Bloodriders rode off. Daenerys and I chuckled, for it never gets old. The rest of the Khalasar carefully travel down. However, I wonder how all the Khalasar is going to fit here. It is tight when at Vaes Dothrak. Last I recall, there were seven Khals, and each khalasar is roughly tens of thousands. Drogo's has forty thousand under his leadership. So how can hundreds of thousands of people fill this valley?

Daenerys having the same thought asked, "Do all the Khalasars attend?"

"Not all," Jorah answered. "During the previous Khalar Vezhven, the Khals discuss where the Khalarsar plan for the coming winter. The Dosh Khaleen decides where they shall go. Every year, the Khals rotate on regions. Last year Drogo was in the South West, now this year it is the South. So, three Khalasars will be occupying these lands from the Full Moon to the quarter."

Daenerys and I nodded, staring at the fertile lands.

We continued onward until reaching a flat sector where Drogo decide to make camp. Immediately, the Khalasar assembled it. However, as time passes on, my hut was not being assembled. Only the huts of married couples and families were being pitched. Jihiqui saw my confusion as she places her hand on my arm.

"Maidens sleep together under moonlight," Jihiqui explained.

"But I thought the festivities were tomorrow?" I asked.

"It is, but we prepare tonight," Jihiqui answered as she took my hand. "**Come**. **Come."**

I turned to Daenerys, who smiled, "I'll be fine. You and the others have fun. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Irri will be here until nightfall," Daenerys answered.

Before I could say anything, Doreah and Jihiqui claimed both my arms and literally dragged me from the campsite. A lot of familiar faces chuckled, seeing the white hair girl dragged by her handmaidens. I was not sure where they were taking me. But during the fuss, I could see Jorah with an amused look.

It was quite a hike as we made way to our location. Many women were being divided based on their age range. Yet Jihiqui was our guide in where we were supposed to go, with maidens who were in their twenties. It was a field of flowers, the floral scents unique, nothing like the flowers I smelled before. A firepit was being arranged, along with mats and blankets. We went to a group, as we sat down to catch our breath. Some of our things for the night were here.

"So…what do we do for this night?" I asked.

"We bathe in the water, cleansing our body. We make flower crowns and practice the dance." Jihiqui explained.

"I heard there is a type of outfit we wear?" Doreah added.

Jihiqui nodded as she told us to wait while fetching it. As we waited, I grabbed a canteen taking a sip of water. It was a warm day out. The sky was blue, with several clouds crossing over. No sight of rain or poor weather. Maybe I've been mistaken. So far, it has reminded me of spring festivals from my journies. Or the stories of harvest festival Ser Willem used to tell.

That is until Jihiqui arrived with the garments for tomorrow night. It was two pieces of fabric, one large enough to be a skirt while the other a wrap.

"Seven hells," I whispered.

Doreah laughed.

"You are too modest," the lysene giggled.

Jihiqui giggled as well.

Is there a chance to run away?

.**o0o**.

The day has been spent in assembling the makeshift camp. Securing there was enough water, the food prepped, and sleeping arrangements laid out. Once the camp was made, all the women went into the fields to gather wildflowers to make crowns. Jihiqui has been a great mentor as she taught Doreah and me how to make a flower crown and telling us each flower's name.

"You should make your crown with this one," Doreah said, as he handed me a stem covered with pink/purple flowers.

I nodded, looking at Jihiqui, "What plant is this?"

Jihiqui paused as she examined the flower, trying to find the right word. "**Indigo**."

I was confused since the petals were not the color by the name. It took me a moment to realize, this plant holds the dye that makes the color. The plant does not start off with the same color as it's end results in dyes. I nodded as I weaved the flower into the crown.

Afterward, it was time to learn the dance. It was not like the drumbeat I usually see women dance too. Their body was swaying, limbs moving, yet it brought faint memories of a maypole. Doreah and I tried to follow the moves. Many of the women giggled, in each failed attempt or trip, but they always helped me understand the dance. I usually don't dance. Since anytime a woman dances, she ends up being fucked. But Jihiqui assured me, when they dance to Moon goddess, the men don't join in.

By nightfall, a goat was cooked followed by mash and herbs. It was a feast, one I'm pleased that wasn't a horse. The ladies were laughing and singing. A night with no men. Especially them trying to have sex. All around was filled with peace. A part of me wishes Daenerys was here to experience it. Irri had arrived roughly before sunset. She explained the stories that were being told, giggling along the way.

As time went on, I noticed one woman coming in with a clay pot and ladle. She was one of the healers in the khalasar. She went to each woman, offering them the drink in which each accepts.

"What is that?" I asked.

"When she comes over, you look into her eyes." Irri explained.

"Um, can I ask what this is exactly?" I clarified.

"It is tea of protection," Irri explained, as she pats my belly.

At least they take protection seriously. Making tomorrow about pleasure, not conception. The woman came, as Irri was the first. The woman gave her the ladle, as they eye connected while Irri took a sip. She gulped it down, inhaling and exhaling sharply as if she drank a stiff whiskey. Then it was my turn. Nervous, I stared at the woman in the eyes as she gave me the ladle filled with tea. Taking a deep breath, I chug it down. This was definitely no ordinary tea, as the alcohol burned inside. Once finished, I inhale and exhale, to elevate the burning sensation in my mouth.

"Uh-oh!" Irri chuckled.

"Oh, gods," I mumbled.

As the drink went straight down to my stomach burning along the way. I have a terrible feeling this was no ordinary tea. Far stronger than pepper beer or fermented mare's milk. The girls giggled at my reaction. Once Doreah and Jihiqui had their share, the two Dothraki ladies grabbed our hands, leading us to the river. Us non-Dothraki followed their lead. When we got there, they began to strip. Insisting, I undressed as well. I blushed, for I hardly bathe out in the open.

**"What about men seeing us?"** I asked.

**"Only us and moon goddess,"** Irri assured, as she removed her top.

I blushed, looking away while slowly stripping my surcoat. As I took it off, I sat down, taking off my shoes. But stop when noticing my feet were no longer there. Well, they were. It was like the grass was fusing to my skin. As if I was becoming one with nature. I stared up to the sky, seeing the stars have become vibrant. The night sky swirling like paint while the moon shines brightly than ever before. Everything was so clear. I was so lost in the beauty that I didn't realize Irri coming from behind, working on the straps of my gown.

"It's so beautiful," I whispered.

"You see moon goddess light?" Irri asked.

"Yes," Doreah answered in awe while I nodded.

"She is welcoming you," Irri said, helping me stand up.

Jihiqui did the same for Doreah, leading us to the water. The water was warm, glistening under the moonlight. Slowly, we cupped the water and poured it along with our bodies. Some of the women were dancing, others were splashes. Just like that, Doreah splashed at me. I gasped, not expecting it. Doreah was laughing. I scoffed as I knelt down and splashed at her as well. She gasped before we ended up in a splashing war. Not even a moment later, Jihiqui and Irri joined in.

Everything was spinning. Like I was a little girl twirling around in a circle. The adrenaline from that spinning. I don't remember much. Everything was in flashes. I recall playing in the water. Jihiqui playing with my hair. Someone telling a story about the moon goddess. Along with Irri taking a bowl of a dark paste and tracing it along my skin.

**"Moon goddess heal her,"** Irri whispered. **"Heal all the damages in soul and body."**

"Irri," I mumbled, lost in all the spinning.

**"Rest in moon goddess light,"** Irri murmured, as she gently pushed me down on the matt.

I lay there watching the night sky until falling unconscious.

* * *

**What do you guys think?**

**Got some inspiration from a horror film called Midsommar. Yeah, did not expect that. **

**The next chapter will be the moon festival.**

**Thanks for reading, and please leave a review!**


	4. Chapter 4: Moon Festival

_**Dothraki Moon Festival**_

_**Edited by xXFallenSakuraXx52**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones**_

_**A/N: This chapter is rated M for sexual content**_

_**Language:**_

**Dothraki**

Common Tongue

* * *

**Chapter 4: Moon Festival**

_Alysanne's POV_

It was like a fire was burning in my veins. As if I was running and spinning all around, barely able to breathe as my senses were heightened. The sweat was coating my skin. My lover filled my core while my loins throbbed. All I could see was blue eyes, yet around us, we were in a hut with us on a makeshift bed. The candles lit, while a small firepit dwindles into embers. The scent of musk, wood, and leather filling my nose.

I was lying on the makeshift bed, the furs grazing my skin. Everything was moving on the bed. Or maybe it was the hut that moved. A man was lying with me, his weight heavy, yet comforting. He was inside me, his hips tight to mine.

The tarp drifted past my vision, beneath the ceiling of wooden poles. The Moon visible through the small hole at the top of the hut. The rays were coming down on top of us. My lover moved in and out, thrusting hard, waiting for me to sing his name before retreating enough to goad me into lifting my hips to meet his.

The joining of our naked bodies was the only other sound in the hut filled with the ember's scent. My lover's hair, short, fair with undertones of copper, tickled my throat along with his beard. His skin was damp from our fierce coupling, yet also smooth to the touch. All around, I could feel his body large and muscular. The patches of scars from his years of war decorated his skin.

And yet he was mine. This act proves it. Words cannot describe how much I wanted him. Not only in body, but in soul as well. In a quick motion, he maneuvers my legs, placing them over his shoulders going deeper. I cried out, which he silences with a kiss. Deeper he went, taking more from my body while exchanging the pleasure. Striking areas that barely been stirred before.

I can feel, see, taste, smell, and hear only him. I can feel him inside and out. I see his eyes, his body moving, claiming my own—the taste of his lips and sweat. The smell of sweat and our juices combined and hearing the sounds of flesh slapping against flesh while we moan to each other. For once, I felt alive while at the same time like I was dying. I was being impaled over and over again—the air leaving my lungs. My walls were trembling around his member, milking him.

"Alysanne," he groaned, bowing his head. But that didn't stop him, as his thrusts grew rabid. His hand was slithering between us, going down lower until claiming the clit and rubbing it. I closed my eyes as I felt the coil in my stomach snap and finally climaxed.

"Jorah," I cried.

My body convulsed, trapped in euphoric bliss. My hands were grasping his back while nails are digging deep into his flesh. He groaned, thrusting away. His member was growing and twitching inside me.

Just as he was about to come…

Something startled me awake…

.**o0o**.

My eyes widen as I woke to Doreah sitting next to me. The adrenaline was still rushing through my veins as if I ran to Vaes Dothrak and back. I panted, looking around, seeing it was morning as the women started to wake up. I looked at Doreah, who had a wicked grin.

"Forgive me my lady, you were moaning in your sleep and thought you were having a nightmare," Doreah murmured.

I groaned, rolling onto my stomach and burying my head in a makeshift pillow. Seven Hells, what kind of dream was that? Never in my life have I ever had a dream like that. Not even with Viserys. As a child, I did dream of kissing the host's sons but never like that. Especially leaving a mark as I felt wetness between my legs. Wait…am I aroused?

Doreah leaned down, whispering into my ear, "Was it a pleasant dream?"

I groaned again.

Doreah chuckled as she pulled back, "I will take that as a yes."

Irri came over, rubbing my back, "Moon Goddess came and gifted you with a dream."

"I feel like I drank too much Dornish wine," I mumbled.

What was that word called? I've seen Viserys intoxicated aftermath. The excessive thirst and dry mouth. A slight headache throbbing in my head with a bit of dizziness. My heart was beating rapidly while my legs feel sore. And the sensitivity of sunlight. I haven't felt like this since Viserys bought that Lys wine that was filled with opioids. Now I remember, I was hungover. But I don't remember drinking anything but water. Unless, of course, that damn tea.

Doreah chuckled, "Well, whatever it was in that tea intoxicated you dearly."

Jhiqui and Irri giggled from that. I can barely remember much from last night. They were all like flashes. The bathing in water. Braiding hair. And something with paint. Paint! Immediately I sat up looking at my arms and legs and stomach seeing some sort of herbal paste on my skin. I try to brush it off; however, the herbal paste stained my skin, leaving what resembled like a tattoo.

"What in Seven Hells is this?" I demanded.

"It is Moon Goddess design," Irri explained, as she gestured the marking on her arm. "Helps men find us."

"Don't worry, it is henna," Jhiqui assured.

I then looked at their bellies, noticing none of the have the symbol on theirs. Only I, which one can compare to a circle on top of a triangle with a crescent moon separating the figures.

"And this?" I asked, pointing at the symbol.

"Moon Goddess protection," Irri said. "Only a few get it."

I looked around to see the other women in our group. So far, I was the only one who has gotten it. I wonder if one woman in each group gets it. That the women in my group decided I should get the symbol. Being under the influence, I didn't realize what was happening.

"How long do these marking last?" I asked.

"Two weeks," Jhiqui answered.

"Seven Hells," I groaned, hiding under the blanket. I don't know what is worse? Having my body covered in henna or having a provocative dream about Ser Jorah.

Was I starting to have feelings for him?

Maybe?

However, to leap a simple crush towards passionate sex is a big leap. He was my friend, mentor, and advisor. Let alone the fact that he was older than I. Although age doesn't seem to matter since I am more about character than looks. I mean, Drogo is fifteen years older than Dany. But still, that dream! It felt so real, so exhilarating. I curse Doreah for waking me up.

The handmaiden laughed at me. Before they removed the blanket and led me to the river to wash off the residue of the henna. Irri explained that the women do not come to the main camp until dusk when the festival begins. So, we all spend our time in our makeshift camp preparing for the night ahead. Many women were talking about which Screamer they wanted. However, I can't get those sea-blue eyes out of my head.

**.o0o.**

_Daenerys's POV_

Daenerys walked out of her hut while holding Rhaego, seeing the preparations being made for tonight's event. A part of her felt jealous that only single women and men are participating in this event. Although, Drogon assured her there is another festival during the spring, one dedicated to couples. But tonight is the night for singles to seek possible spouses without the commitment.

Last night, she noticed Ser Jorah being apprehensive. Then again, many of the Bloodriders were making crude remarks. She found it amusing. Seeing him keeping it together, especially when they talk about White Sister. Before Irri left, Daenerys told her the plan to get White Sister and Jorah the Andal together. Irri assured she would do her best to make Alysanne get the Westerosi knight's attention.

Now Daenerys stood there. She spotted Jorah, leaving his hut with a satchel and a bedroll. He went over to the river filling the canteens before hiking away. It was still early, not many of the Dothraki were awake, except for mothers who were cooking breakfast.

_I wonder what he is doing?_ She thought. _Probably setting up a possible camp_.

She giggled at the thought.

Rhaego coed and patted his mother's chest. Daenerys looked down at her son, "You might have an uncle soon enough."

Rhaego looked at her confused.

Daenerys chuckled, pecking her son's head. She had everything she needed right now. Was it what she imagined as a child? To live in a palace with a husband who loves her and the children of her own. Well, a palace replaced with a hut, but she has it all. Now it was time for her sister to find happiness.

It wasn't long when two arms wrapped around her, pulling her back into the hut.

**"It is too early to be out,"** Drogo said.

**"Jorah left his tent with a bedroll,"** she said.

Drogo grunted his response in approval.

Daenerys chuckled.

.**o0o**.

_Jorah's POV_

Jorah hiked in the area the women will be running to. He was searching for a secluded spot; he can take Alysanne to once he…captures her. He had no intention of being intimate. His main objective is to make the impression Alysanne is taken and protect her. There has been an occurrence of stragglers who couldn't find a woman to ask to share. Therefore, Jorah continues to find a safe location to put the supplies.

It took some time until he found a secured location. It was by the riverbank surrounded by tall bushes with reed grass and cattails. The Dothraki usually make love in the fields. So this spot should be more secured than most places. He set the bedroll down and hid it and the satchel in the reeds. Hopefully, no one would find it. He packed enough to keep them occupied for tonight's festivities.

He started making his way back when noticing some of the women from a distance. He minded his own business, knowing the men cannot stare at the girls until tonight. Although their methods of the spring festival seem strange, it brought back memories on Bear Island. How the young would chase each other in the woods.

His thoughts wandered back to Bear Island. He was running through the forest, seeing a golden-white hair maiden in front of him. Her laughter off in the distance. She looked over her shoulder, showing mirth in her indigo eyes. Jorah continued to chase after her through the trees. He was determined to capture his fair maiden. It wasn't long when he grabbed her, pinning her to the tree. Alysanne panted, staring at him with yearning. Not wanting to disappoint, he leaned down kissing her—the youth in Alysanne he desired more than he did with Lynesse.

Jorah stopped himself there. Alysanne doesn't think of him more than a friend. She was eighteen years younger than him. Even if it was normal for men his age to have mistress or wives younger than him, Alysanne deserves someone better. Not some exiled knight. Though he has been pardoned, the cause of his betrayal is one he regrets doing. He even lied in how he got his annulment. All he can be is a friend, mentor, and advisor. That is all he'll ever be for the young queen.

He sighed, wiping a hand across his face, "Seven Hells."

Why does he feel like a horny adolescent boy again?

Jorah wanted to curse Drogo for inviting him to the wedding. If he hadn't gone, he wouldn't meet Alysanne. What's the point to be near someone when you can't have them. Now he wished he left after killing the wine merchant.

He sighed as he thought, _'I will protect her this night. Her honor comes first_.'

Even though a part of him wishes it could go further. However, if it does, he doubts he could let her go.

The rest of the day, he helped the Dothraki set up the festivities. The bonfire arranged and other arrangements. The women were slaving away over the food, while their sons slay some goats and horses—the air smelling like black sausage, blood pies, and sweetgrass stews. There was one station that smells like herbs and wine. One Jorah knew those participating in the Chase should drink. Cohollo told him, it will rile the senses.

"Ser Jorah," Daenerys called as she came over.

Jorah turned around, seeing the Khaleesi with Rhaego strapped to her back.

"Khaleesi," he greeted with a nod.

"How are you doing today?" she asked.

"I am doing well," he answered. "And how are you and your little one?"

"We are doing well," she replied with a smile.

Jorah nodded, glad to hear that.

"Are you participating in the festivities tonight?" she asked.

Holding back a blush, he nodded.

Daenerys smiled, "There are a lot of women tonight. Is there anyone of interest?"

_Your sister,_ he thought.

"There's been some talk among the men interested in Alysanne," she noted.

"Aye, she is beautiful like yourself," he said.

"Still, I worry about her. After Viserys, I don't want her to get hurt again," she sighed. "She's only doing it to respect the Khalasar. Especially what Drogo has done for her."

Jorah nodded. If Alysanne weren't Daenerys' sister and protected, the pregnant Khaleesi men would have been after her within hours of her husband's death. The thought disturbed him. Knowing women who were not Khaleesi or Dosh Kholeen were treated as second class citizens.

"Hopefully someone good claims her tonight," she said.

"I'm sure someone will," he said, feeling uncomfortable on this conversation.

"Oh, that reminds me, Drogo wanted me to give you this," she said, giving him a blue armband.

Jorah took hold of it. He knew what this armband is. The bloodriders, kos, and selected men that the Khal chooses to get a better choice for this night. They could outrank any Screamer if they capture a woman they are interested in, including the women who have the Moon Goddess mark.

"Well, I'll see you later, Ser Jorah," she said as she walked away.

Jorah sighed as he watched Daenerys leave, wondering what just happened. Was Daenerys hinting for him to get Alysanne? One way of her saying she approves of him over the Bloodriders? Now the tensions are high.

Later on, the days grew warmer as Jorah stripped his jerkin. He attended the event wearing his shirt, pants, and kilt and boots. Like Vaes Dothrak, weapons are not allowed. Moon Goddess is about peace. Everyone gathers around come dusk. Jorah was with the men he knew, as Drogo, Daenerys, and Rhaego entered the gathering, taking their seat at the center platform. Drogo stood up, giving his speech on the celebration of the moon goddess. Everyone cheered.

**"Bring the Moon Goddesses of the night!"** Drogo called.

The maidens came down from the hill. The men cheered as they were dressed for the night in what the Dothraki believed the Moon Goddess wore as. Their skin decorated in the henna tattoo while blue paint covers their skin. Flower crowns on top of their head. That was when Jorah spotted Alysanne. What he saw took his breath away. Her hair was down, reaching to her waist. Her porcelain skin covered in henna while blue-painted spirals on her shoulders and a crescent moon on her forehead. She made a skirt around her hips while wrapping another strip around her breasts, making a halter. The Dothraki would say she was modest, yet this was more exposed than she ever has been.

That was when Jorah spotted the marking on her stomach.

She was selected for only Bloodriders to find her. Knowing that most of the Bloodriders wanted her. This made the Exiled Knight scowled. As if he would let those men get to her. The women who were chosen to present the dance got the center of the gathering. The grand firepit in the middle as the women got into position. Each was grabbing a torch from the firepit. Drogo nodded as the musicians began beating on the drums.

Immediately, the women began to dance around the fire while the Moon started to rise. The women swirled around in a dance, holding the torches. It was not like most Dothraki dances. It was not to draw a mate. Not an invitation to claim them. No, it was a tribute to the goddess they worship. As the white fabrics represented them as the Moon Goddess while the torch, they held was their husband, the Sun.

Jorah's eyes focused on Alysanne, seeing her dance for the first time. Her movement held grace as she spun in circles. Most would say she looked ridiculous. Perhaps she was, parading in circles in a valley being a Queen. And yet, as he watched her dance, he felt the hairs on the back of his neck prickle at sight. And some small voice told him she was everything. She was worth fighting for, killing for, and dying for. Queen of the Seven Kingdoms or not, his love was only hers.

The illusion took hold like the bonfire became the Sun. The torches the women held resembled shooting stars in the way the women twirled. The chase, as the Moon continued to rise and the married women sang to the dance, retelling the story of the Moon Goddess and the Sun God chase. All were in awe, transfixed on the story before them.

As the song was coming to an end, the women drew closer, raising their torches to the fire. All eyes went to the sky, seeing the full moon glazed over in red. The Dothraki cheered, believing this was the symbol that Sun has caught with Moon. That their union is shown to them. However, Jorah knew it was a Lunar Eclipse.

A Blood Moon.

**.o0o.**

_Alysanne's POV_

I stared up to the sky seeing the Lunar Eclipse.

They were rare, usually twice a year. Most of the time, they are difficult to see in the Free Cities with all the lights. But out in the valley, where there are no cities, I can see the Moon turn red. Many took it as an omen. A war was happening somewhere where blood is being spilled. Viserys used to believe it was the Gods were giving a sign. Right now, the Dothraki belief is that the alignment of the Sun and Moon seems more reasonable than the other religions.

The dance was over, as the women who put the torches back into the bonfire and dispatched to celebrate. I walked over to my family; feeling eyes on me. No doubt, many men who hold interest. I tried my best to make my attire modest. But Irri told me to show the symbol. I sat down on the platform, knowing my place in Drogo's group. I was a few steps below the Khal and Khaleesi, yet the same level as the Bloodriders. Daenerys got up as she came over to me.

"You look beautiful," she said.

"I look silly," I muttered.

She giggled. She was dressed in her wedding gown while a blue sash was manipulated and blue paint along her face. Rhaego was in her arms, as he had a small blue dot on his forehead. Out of the three, he was the only one cute.

"Did you have fun last night?" she asked.

I blushed, "It was something…"

She giggled, "What happened?"

"I rather not say," I mumbled, rubbing my neck.

"No fair, if I can't attend, I have the right to know," she said.

"We simply made flower crowns, practice our dances, bathe in the river, braided hair, drank tea, and did henna," I said.

"Oh, nothing else?" she asked.

_Lewd dreams,_ I thought. Trying not to think about the dream.

I looked around, seeing Ser Jorah talking with the men. He laughed at a possible joke while Aggo smacked his back. I smiled slightly. The past few days, I've seen him tense. But now, he seemed more relaxed. Whatever was on, his mind must have been resolve yesterday or so. As if he felt my eyes on him, he looked up. I blushed, looking away.

"Is there someone you are interested in?" she asked.

"Huh?" I replied.

"Is there a Screamer you are interested in?" She clarified.

"Not really," I answered. I was telling the truth. I had no interest in a Dothraki partner.

Daenerys nodded.

"Although, I don't like being looked at like a piece of meat," I muttered.

Daenerys giggled from that.

"I'm thankful Drogo is selfish that he doesn't share me and threatens anyone who holds interest," she said.

"Well, he can cut out their tongues through their necks," I said.

"That is true," She said. "Say, can you grab me some water. There is only fermented milk and pepper beer here."

I nodded as I got up, grabbing an empty canteen before heading down to the river to get some water. The distance helped, as only a few people went down to the river to get some water. It was a warm night. Not cold and not too hot. The sound of footsteps caught my attention. I looked over my shoulder to see Mago. One of Jhaqo's riders.

"Mago," I greeted.

"**White Sister,"** Mago replied back.

**"Do you need some water?"** I offered.

**"There is a thirst that water cannot satisfied,"** he said as he stepped forward.

**"I'm sorry, but I do not have any pepper beer or fermented milk,"**I said, feeling nervous.

**"I'm sure there is another way you can settle it,"** he murmured. **"Your juice from your pussy."**

My eyes widen, grasping what he wanted. The vulgar language was common in the Dothraki culture. At first, I found it offensive, yet I got used to it. However, having the vulgar language used on me felt revolting. Let alone his attentions were on my body.

Before I could react, he grabbed me by the arm, "**How would you like to have a real man take you. Not the Khal Rhae Mhar."**

**"Mago, Sun and Moon are not done yet,"** I tried to reason since the Lunar Eclipse was still happening.

**"They would not mind,"** Mago said, pulling me closer.

He leaned in closer, his breath smelling foul as if he drank both pepper beer and fermented milk.

I tried to pull away, yet his grasp was firmer.

**"Tonight, you are mine to fuck**," he whispered.

No, I will not have him.

**"If I chose you,"** I challenged.

**"And you will, even by force," **he growled, determination in his dark eyes. "**My cock in your pussy and ass."**

**"You vile bastard!"** I shouted about to hit him.

He grabbed my arm, preventing it and laugh, **"You are mine."**

**"I belong to no one,"** I sneered.

"Mago," a voice called out.

Our attention turned around to see Ser Jorah standing there.

**"Jorah the Andal, I'm a bit busy,"** Mago said.

**"Jhaqo wants you,"** Jorah said. **"Says get there, or you'll be fucking your horse."**

Mago scowled, as he leaned forward**, "I will capture you soon, White Sister."**

He let me go and walked away. I stood there, baffled in what just happen. I try keeping my distance from most riders. Usually, the men I have encounter have been Drogo's Bloodriders, Kos, and Daenerys Khas. Usually, Rakharo, Aggo, and Kovarro. Thus seeing a Khas for a Ko harassing me was disturbing. Always in the back of my mind keeps reminding me the Dothraki are noblemen. They take what they want unless their Khal forbids it.

Ser Jorah came over, resting a hand on my shoulder, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," I answered. "Startled, but fine."

He nodded as he looked around, making sure there was no one close. He then whispered, "When the time comes, run along the river."

I looked at him, confused.

"You mention you don't want to do this. I have a plan, but I need you to trust me," he whispered. "I promise I will do nothing to you."

I stared at his eyes, seeing the truth in them. He has never forced himself on me. Even in training, he offers and suggests, but never forced a lesson. I have more faith in him than any of the Screamers. Knowing he is a knight and once a lord from an honorable house. That was when I saw the armband. Only bloodriders, kos, and selected few are given this. Irri says higher-ranking men can steal a woman on this night if she accepts. So, if Mago does somehow grabs me, I know Jorah will intercept.

"I trust you," I whispered.

"Run along the river, try to stay hidden amongst the reeds." He instructed. "I will find you and take you somewhere safe."

I nodded, "Thank you."

Jorah nodded, "We better head back."

I nodded as we made our way back to the festivities. The lunar eclipse was still happening. When the Sun and Moon separate, will it be the mortals' turn. Glancing at Ser Jorah, who gave a nod, lead me back to the platform. I got up, taking a seat while handing Daenerys the canteen.

"Thank you," Daenerys said. "Are you alright, you seem disheveled."

"An encounter did not go well," I said. "Ser Jorah managed to stop it."

Daenerys nodded, "Do you want me to tell Drogo?"

I shook my head, "I don't want to abuse his position as Khal."

Daenerys sighed, "Be careful."

"I will," I assured her.

"Still, I know you don't want to do this," she said.

I only nodded.

The feast began as roasted horse and goat being served in different ways. Daenerys and I took pleasure in eating goat. After almost a year of eating mainly Horseflesh. When another animal is being served, that seems more natural. Therefore, goat, lamb, rabbit, duck, chicken, beef, swine, boar, or any wild birds. Goat is a blessing.

All around, it was festive. Everyone was laughing, women dancing and singing, the drums were playing. There was no violence. No one was fighting. It seems the Dothraki believe that this valley is sacred, just like Vaes Dothrak. There were no incidents so far. Well, except for women slapping eager men.

Daenerys and I mainly talked, while gushing over Rhaego. Rhaego was in awe. The music, the fire, the dancing, and so much going on. I took his hand, which he looked at me, giving a gummy smile. I chuckled, finding his excitement amusing.

"Go," Drogo said as he came over.

**"What was that, Brother?"** I asked since it was rare for him to speak in a common tongue.

"Go dance," He grunted.

I was a bit hesitant. Dance… I was still not comfortable with dancing. Not wanting to displease my brother-in-law, I got up and went over to the handmaidens talking to them. Over time, all the women who were part of the dance were dragged back to the bonfire. Time seemed to have to pass, almost like two hours. The Moon was separating from the Sun, as her color started to change from red to white. My stomach tightens, knowing where the was going.

The peaceful atmosphere changed. All around the men have become predators. I looked around, feeling eyes were on me. Until blue eyes caught my attention. Ser Jorah nodded, giving a reassuring look. I nodded, keeping to the plan.

Now it was time for the chase.

* * *

**The Dance scene was inspired by _Outlander_.**

**The symbol drawn on Alysanne stomach is actually based on a Phoenician Moon Goddess name Tanti.**

**The next chapter is will be exciting.**

**Thanks for reading and please leave a review!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Chase

**_Dothraki Moon Festival_**

**_Edited by xXFallenSakuraXx52_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones_**

**_Warning: This chapter is rated M for sexual content and language_**

**_Language:_**

**Dothraki**

Common Tongue

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Chase**

Everyone watched as the Moon changed from red to white. An indication that the next chase between the Sun and Moon has begun. Now it was time to start the chase among mortals. Daenerys came down from the platform, as women who were married called for all the eligible women to gather around. Daenerys was given a silver bowl. She came forward, presenting the bowl to each woman. Each woman accepted the silver bowl and took a sip from it. When Daenerys came to me, I received the bowl. By keeping eye contact, I drank the spiced wine. Irri told me what the wine was. It was like the tea from last night, but without the hallucinations. An aphrodisiac. I gave the basin back, which Daenerys accepted, giving a smile.

"Have fun," she murmured.

I rolled my eyes. She giggled giving the bowl to Doreah, who did the same. At least I know I am protected with the Lys Elixir as was Doreah. One woman came forward wearing a headdress that was different from the others. She was older, and one would compare to a Crone.

"Who is that?" Doreah asked.

"That is Barren Mother," Irri whispered. "She is the healer who made the drink for this night."

**"Sun and Moon has separated and began their chase. Now it is our turn to chase one another. Moon runs and Sun chases. The outcome of the _Chase _shall determine the year ahead. Will it be bountiful or barren? Fruitful or fallow? Tonight, we are honor our sources of lights in the Great Stallions planes. May the Great Stallion give you strength and passion, releasing our spirit into the night." **She exclaimed so all could hear.

**"Goddesses, are you ready?"** Barren Mother exclaimed.

All the women cheered.

**"Riders, are you ready?"** she asked the men.

The men gave their battle cries.

**"May the Great Stallion guide you on your chase,"** Barren Mother shouted, raising her arms in the air. The moment she lowered them; the women began to run.

The women were given a head start as they run through the valley. I ran with all my might, there were a few collisions, as I tried to make my way towards the river. All the women were laughing with excitement. Cheering, howling, and giving their cries for the men to follow. My objective was to reach the river and find the bushes Jorah had mentioned. As exhilarating this night has become, I was not ready to give my body away so easily to someone I hardly know, especially with the promise I made of having control over my fate.

The adrenaline was pumping through my veins like wildfire. There was a sense of freedom on the run. Despite the circumstance, the thrill in running alone excited me. Almost like I was flying through the night sky. When I reached the riverbank, I continue to run on the grass, for if I ran along the pebble sand, it will lead a footprint, a trail.

That was when I heard the men battle cry.

The chase has begun.

**.o0o.**

_Jorah's POV_

He watched the women sprint through the valley to begin the chase. His eyes were more focused on Alysanne as she ran straight along with the handmaidens. The women had the lead, adding the challenge for the men. He hopes Alysanne sticks to the plan and reaches the river and follow it until spotting the reeds. There he can take her to a safe place, and they can wait through the night.

Although a part of him wanted to confess his feelings.

Drogo came over to his riders offering a sip from his horn. The bloodriders and Kos accepted it. When the horn came to him, he declined.

**"Drink, Jorah the Andal,"** Drogo insisted.

Jorah sighed, not wanting to disrespect his friend, and took a sip. Not sure what was inside the wine, since it was not made from the same vat as the women's wine. Hopefully it was just that, wine. Drogo gave a smirk, to which Jorah had a bad feeling. Haggo laughed smacking Jorah's back.

**"Now you will fuck all night,"** Haggo said.

**"Best of luck on getting White Sister,"** Pono challenged.

**"More towards handmaiden,"** Qotho muttered.

Rakharo glared at Qotho since his love was a handmaiden as well. Jorah wished the young man the best of luck. Although his main focus was Mago. After that incident by the river, he definitely needs to get to Alysanne. The man won't follow tradition, even if Alysanne held the mark for the selected few. Jorah wondered if this was Drogo's way of separating his sister-in-law from the rest of the riders. Limit her potential lovers for this night to the men he trusted.

Barren Mother came forward, "**Now, Blood of my Blood, claim your goddess of the night."**

The men got excited, giving their battle cry. Jorah merely nodded knowing where he was going. Not even a second the men ran in pursuit of their goddess. They ran nearly as fast horses. Some men did jog while others sprint. The Exiled Knight knew he is not young as he once was. But he was on a mission to protect his Queen. He jogged to preserve energy following the river towards his destination.

_Hold on, Alysanne_, he thought.

He will be damned if another man dares to touch her.

**.o0o.**

_Daenerys's POV_

She stood there watching the Chase begin. The plan was in motion in finally getting Alysanne and Jorah together. The passing year has been a long journey. Everyone could see the tension between the two. If it was possible, Jorah and Alysanne were just like the Sun and Moon gods. Always chasing one another, but afraid to collect their prize.

They have done what they could to get the two together. Only, there was an obstacle in which Jorah has to face in order to protect his lady. One Daenerys and Drogo cannot deny. Hopefully, Jorah can reach Alysanne in time.

**"The Great Stallion leads them to their course,"** Drogo said.

**"Agreed,"** Daenerys said, with a chuckle. "**I don't think I could run all night."**

**"You hardly make a hundred feet before I catch you,"** he said.

Daenerys chuckled, knowing that is true. She glanced at her husband feeling the longing. It has been three months since Rhaego birth. She feels much stronger, and no longer tender down below. As much as she enjoys Drogo pleasuring her with massages and kisses it was not enough. Good thing she stole a vial from Alysanne. As much as she loved her husband and son, she was not ready for another child. Her attention turned to the bowl that was still in her hand.

Curious, wanting to have her own chase, she took a sip of the remaining contents. Drogo eyes widen when seeing this.

**"I think I'll have my own chase," **she murmured.

Rhaego was already tucked in for the night.

Drogo smirked, as he finished the spiked wine in his horn, then looked at her, **"Run."**

Daenerys giggled, dropping the silver bowl and started running back to their hut. She was not even fifty feet from where she was startled, when Drogo grabbed her and flung her over his shoulder. A giggle escaped her lips, as the Mighty Khal carried his Khaleesi back to their tent for carnal passion.

**.o0o.**

_Alysanne's POV_

A pair of arms wrapped around me causing me to tumble. I gasped, feeling a massive weight knocking me down. I turned around seeing it was one of the riders. However, I don't recognize him from Drogo's group. He smirked, eyeing my body until his dark eyes linger on my stomach seeing the mark.

His smirked vanished, **"Forgive me, White Sister."**

He helped me up before running ahead to find another goddess for the night. I panted rubbing my shoulder. Irri wasn't joking about the symbol. It did give me some protection. Otherwise, I would have been forced to have sex with a stranger. Not wanting to risk another encounter, I picked up the headdress, putting it back on my head along with adjusting my attire. Once everything was secured, I ran again. Wherever Jorah wanted me to hide was off in the distance.

This time I jogged. Already I could hear the shock and playful shrieks as Screamers grabbed hold of their Moons for the night. The moonlight illuminated all around the Valley. There was no place of hiding, yet. The scenery was beautiful in the hills and mountains in the far distance. I stopped for a moment to catch my breath. My legs were throbbing from the run. My lungs were burning while mouth parched.

Needing a drink, I walked over to the river. I knelt, using my hands to form a cup and took a sip of water. The river was refreshing, as it soothes my parched mouth. I took a few more sips and gotten up, knowing I need to run again. Even though there is only one Khalasar in the valley. There are hundreds of men searching for a lover tonight. Also, if I'm in the selected group, not all follow the rules.

I continued to run, yet the exhaustion from running was getting to me. It wasn't long when I tripped, falling hard on the ground. I cried, feeling like I might have sprained an ankle. I adjusted my left leg to get a better look. It was hard to tell under the moonlight. Yet it hurt like one of the seven hells.

A deep chuckled could be heard from behind, **"Seems the Great Stallion stopped you."**

The pain vanished as my blood turned cold. I glanced over my shoulder to see none other than Mago. I turned around, facing him.

**"Stay away,"** I warned him.

Mago smirked as he walked over, **"Is that is how you treat your Sun?"**

**"I do not choose you,"** I reminded him, trying to stand up.

If only I had my sword, I would've cut him in half.

**"I warn you, I do not accept,"** I told him.

Mago came over. It happened so fast, as his hand smacked me across the face. The impact knocked me down tossing the flower crown. I sat up feeling my left cheek and winced as it stung.

**"You do not tell me what to do, foreigner. You do not command me,"** He growled, climbing on top of me. **"You are my spoils."**

** "A dragon does not mate with a donkey!"** I exclaimed.

This infuriated Mago as he struck me again. **"You are nothing."**

We struggled, as he tried to rip my garment. I desperately tried to fight him off. Kicking and punching him. Digging my nails into his face, breaking skin. I also got a few punches. However, he grabbed hold of my head and slammed it on the ground stunning me. Mago was stronger than me. He towered me, as his long limbs restrained my body.

"No!" I screamed. "Get off me!"

**"You will know your place, once I fuck you in the ass,"** he growled, trying to force my legs apart.

Fear consumed me, since that is one body part that I never explored nor desire. I can't go through with it again. I can't be raped again. I cried, screaming for help. Irri says the women are in charge. Why is Mago denying it?

Suddenly Mago was forced off me. I gasped collecting myself to see what has happened. Standing there was Jorah, as he pushed Mago off me. The sudden blow knocked the man down. Jorah quickly tackled Mago down, pinning him, as he took hold of the Rider's vest. Lifting him up, Jorah began punching Mago in the face over and over again. Each blow being harder than the rest. Mago spewed up blood, his nose bleed as well as his eyes widen. After what seemed like the tenth blow, Jorah dropped him to the ground.

I panted in shock, seeing another side of Jorah.

He got off the bastard, before coming over. Not saying a word, he picked me up and carried me along the river bay. The shock was still in my veins, not sure about what just happened. In the end, Jorah arrived in the nick of time to prevent a possible rape. I was thankful. Thanking the gods for delivering Jorah to me.

It wasn't long when we arrived at the tall reeds. Jorah glanced over his shoulder, making sure it was secured before entering. The reeds and cattails scraped along my skin. Yet I was not focusing on that. With my head resting on his shoulder, I could smell his fragrance. The scent from my dream was coming to life, as I smell musk and leather. A few moments passed, as we arrived at a small clearing by the river yet surrounded by reeds and cattails. Jorah set me down; he walked over the plants pulling out a bedroll, a satchel, and two canteens. He brought me a canteen over, setting the bedroll up.

Afterwards, he came over. He could see the scrapes from the fall, along with swollen areas where Mago struck me. Jorah placed a hand on my left cheek, causing me to hiss. No doubt, there will be a bruise there tomorrow.

"I'm sorry I didn't make it in time," he said.

"It's not your fault," I mumbled. "I'm used to this."

I'm used to being struck. Pain was normal, especially when given by a boastful man. Men take. It was clear no matter what culture, men only care about their needs.

"Alysanne," he sighed taking my hand. "This is not how a woman should be treated. It is not how you should be treated. You deserve better."

I looked at him surprised, not expecting him to say that. Then I saw it in his eyes. The emotions I rarely get to see from the world of men. One when a husband truly loves his wife. Something I always wanted to see in a potential partner. Jorah realized I saw what he was feeling. Now it makes sense why he has been by my side. After Viserys, most knights would leave. Yet he stayed. His hand cradles my cheek.

"I should not have wasted so long. I should have kissed you in the Grass Sea. I should have kissed you in the Vaes Dothrak, every night and every day. You were made to be kissed, often and well," He murmured.

I gasped, lost for words. Blush dusting my cheeks, not expecting this confession. I knew I had feelings growing for him. No doubt, I care about Ser Jorah deeply. However, I was afraid to commit. My last relationship was toxic. And yet, here was a man showing his true self, his heart on his sleeve.

"Jorah," I mumbled, leaning closer to his touch.

He took that as a sign, by leaning forward and pressing his lips against my own. There was no demand. A simple peck that riled my senses. The way his lips felt while his beard gently grazes against my skin. There was a temptation. One I craved, that I initiate it further. Hesitantly moving my lips against his own. This pleased him as he kissed back in a soft gentle manner. Not wanting to scare his prey. When we pulled back to breathe, I could see the desire in his eyes. Along with restraint. He won't force himself or pressure me into doing something I don't want to do.

All my senses were heightened. Nearly every pulse in my body was vibrating. I breathed almost that of a whisper and my breasts heaving for air. The damn concoction from the wine started taking its effect. Now should be a good time to separate. Damn the Moon Goddess for plaguing my dreams. Damn the handmaidens and Dany for flaunting Ser Jorah in our conversations. And damn Ser Jorah for being there always.

He raised his hand to smooth a strand of hair behind my ear, "We don't have to do anything tonight. You are in control."

He was giving me the option. He was giving me control. But my control was faltering. Like I had no control in the last few days. Can I trust Ser Jorah with my body? Can he provide and satisfy my carnal desires? It was lust in its purest form. Temptation right before me. My morality as a lady vanished the moment we joined the Dothraki, despite my attempts on modesty. I was free, not needing to worry about society's views on women. The Dothraki do not care about premarital affairs.

"I don't know how to be in control," I mumbled. "I don't know if I can satisfy you in…this."

"Alysanne," he started.

"You've been on my mind the past few months," I interrupted. "More than a friend or an advisor. Your eyes haunt my dreams. I want you both body and soul, but I don't know if it is lust, temptation, or something more. Yet…I'm afraid of being hurt again. To be used. To be-"

Lips were pressed against my own silencing me. When Ser Jorah pulled back, he held a smile, "Then let me worship you and show you how you are meant to be treated."

Do I let him?

Do I consent and submit?

Morally I should wait until marriage. At least that is the Westerosi way. But my culture has been lost to me. Valyrian, Andal, and Rhoynar lingers in my veins. I was not pure as much as the Targaryen of the past wanted to admit. Can a Northmen, from the bloodline of the First Men show me what passion is without consequence?

My answer only came as a nod.

Jorah gave a small smile, "May I?"

As he gestured to my attire. I bit my lip and nodded. Carefully he tugged on the skirt, untying the knot with ease, followed by the halter. The only article of clothing that remained was the pearl pendant. He left that on, as he moved closer in front of me. I caught my breath as Jorah's fingers slid down, heading for the moist spot between my thighs that awaited him. Before I could speak, he already captured my mouth again with a slight growl. His free hand rested on the sensitive skin on my lower back. His fingers reached that particular spot I wanted desperately for him to touch.

I was in the circle of Jorah's arms, completely naked. He didn't undress. There was hardly time to breathe. When he pulled me closer, practically lifting me, before placing me over the hardness tucked inside his kilt and trousers. This hardness was for me, and Jorah's erection showed the same desire. His kisses never stopped, and his lips had a direct link to my soul. I wanted him inside me now.

When Jorah's mouth finally left mine, I whimper leaning closer mourning the loss. Jorah chuckled softly, as he picked me up and carried me over onto the bedroll. I was stretched out on the bedroll and grass, my body buzzed with anticipation. Just as I reached for him, my arms were pinned over my head. Jorah's mouth hovered above mine as he searched my face. Searching for hesitation. His sea-blue eyes blinked, seeing no resistance or fear.

Well, not the fear of force.

I was afraid of sex. My first and last encounter scarring me, along with the years of self-disgust. But I know this will be different. I was not having sex with my brother. I was not breaking a sacred taboo. I was not having sex with a stranger. All I want is to feel loved and worshiped. Those weren't proper things for a lady, a princess, basically an exiled queen should think. However, my pulse drummed. I ached in places so deep, my entire body throbbed.

With his weight holding me down, I couldn't move my legs or adjust to have him slide in-between. Yet his longing could be felt, by the way his body quaked with need, how his arms coursed with tension. If he wasn't restraining me, I would have torn his clothes off. Wanting this to continued, I arched my back and raised my hips along his, he let out a hot breath escaped that was equivalent of a whispered curse. He ground himself against me preventing any torture. Instead, he leaned down kissing my neck, grazing his teeth along then nip awaking something that I long to feel.

Jorah let go of one hand to run his fingers over my face, throat, and neck that felt like silk. The musky scent of his arousal heavily noted as was my own. Moisture is already gathering between my legs. I closed my eyes, waiting for what is to come next—expecting him to shimmy out of his lower clothing and join us together.

It never happened. Instead, his mouth slid down over my neck and chest. He was kissing along the scar. A damp lap of his tongue over my left breast, causing my insides to spasm. He circled the raised bud slowly, taking the time. His beard was tickling my flesh. He then switched to give the same treatment to the twin. The sensation was new, that I bucked beneath him, wanting more. But his mouth returned to mine with an overwhelming kiss. And then his kiss became softer, lighter, until Jorah's blissful manipulation ceased so abruptly, that I snapped my eyes open.

"Why did you…" I panted.

Until seeing him pull back to take off his belt and kilt. Along with his boots, followed by his shirt. Under the moonlight, I could see that he was indeed a muscular man. Not as defined as Drogo and most Dothraki, but his muscles heavily noted. Fair, if not fine hairs covered his chest. Along with the scars. Many scars covered his arms, and areas that armor cannot protect—fine slices of raised skin. Let alone the bulge that was prominent in his trousers.

A warrior.

I passed my legs over the bedroll in an effort to ease the incredible buildup of heat followed by his stare. Taking Doreah's advice on keeping eye contact, I smoothed one hand down my body, gliding my fingers provocatively over my stomach and between my hip bones, praying to lure him back, spreading my legs ever so slightly. I desired him. I crave, if not ache for him. Any further delay would not do.

Uttering a growl low in his throat as he watched my hands progress until he finally took the bait. He sat down between my legs, bending over, placing a kiss on the inside of my left thigh and his mouth over my hot flesh.

"What are you…oh…" I couldn't finish.

His tongue lapped between the folds of my sex. I cried out. Not expecting to feel pleasure there. I never had this experience with Viserys. Jorah lapped his tongue over and over the silk folds until sucking on my clitorises while inserting a finger inside me. The angle was strange, until he maneuvers me, raising my hips so that my legs went over his shoulders. Let alone this feeling. Not sure if I like it or not until he sucked harder and added another finger. Something stirred inside me, feeling something that rattled my senses. Jorah kissing me down below stirred a pleasurable sensation that I craved more and more. I reached for his hair, mewling in the pleasure of his actions washed over me in waves of sexual bliss.

At first, it was strange, so different, so bizarre, but at the same time, my senses were heightened, accepting it all. What he was doing had me thrashing on the bedroll. As the pressure of his mouth increased, a third finger inserted inside me, thrusting away, my limbs flexed and curled. The tension in my stomach coiled, tightening, and tightening. The moans and gasps escaping my lips towards this new feeling. Unable to fight the sensation, submitting to him, I came.

"Jorah," I cried.

A surge shot up through my spine. It lasted a moment, yet the short moment caused my body to stiffen then relaxed. I panted, desperately trying to gain my breath wondering what has just happened. By the time my conscious returned, dilated blue eyes were searching my own. Slowly, he lowered my legs before removing the rest of his clothing. The trousers coming off, revealing a well-endowed erection. My eyes widen wondering how that was going to fit. It was bigger than my late husband's. Knowing he has experienced lessened the tension.

He climbed back down; his lips found the nape of my neck licking up the sweat. The feeling of his tongue caused me to shudder. I adjusted him slightly, pressing closer to him, and nipped his chin. The taste of my essence lingers on his beard. My hands slipped around to his back and slide over his bare buttocks pulling him closer. My breasts against his chest, were hard and straining. This unknown instinct taking control, this lust. Like we were actual animals. A bear and a dragon. All this urgency to have him inside me. Our bodies need release.

Suddenly Jorah had my arms restrained. I whined in protest. He kissed me again, then slid a hand between my thighs. He felt between those thighs and petals was the arousal he caused.

"Alysanne . . ." he spoke my name with his lips on mine.

I kissed him back, coaxing him to let go. He complied, as he guided my arms around his shoulders. With shaky fingers, he opened me. Why was he so nervous all of a sudden? I was shaking as well, wondering where this will go. Not wanting both of us to be nervous, I leaned up kissing his neck. Tasting the sweat and salt that coated his skin. His hips were pressed tightly on mine, pinning the hand that covered my core.

"Please," I whispered.

Jorah complied, by sliding the tip of one finger inside, finding more heat and dampness. My core ached for him. My body was hot, not because of the summer weather, both inside and out. I could feel his cock hard as well, pressed against my thighs twitching for he put an effort to hold back. I moved my body against him, thrusting my hips upwards tempting him to take possession.

"Do I have your consent," he asked, as he kissed my chest along the scar.

"Yes," I sobbed.

Jorah nodded, as he spread my legs apart and slid between them. He left me exposed to him in what is about to happen. Leaning up, our eyes connected, he took one more sharp breath, attempting to ease himself in. There were a few tries, though I felt like he was teasing me. Through watery eyes, I cried, not in a mood for games. However, that wasn't it.

"Relax," he murmured.

That was when I realized I was still tensed. My mind wanted him, yet my body though aroused had not been penetrated in over a year. Jorah leaned forward, pressing his forehead against mine. Our eyes still locked, as he rubbed himself against my entrance. Over and over, his member slide along the folds, rubbing the clit in coaxing my core to accept him. I took deep breathes, breathing in his air. My body slowly began to relax. Until finally, I was ready to accept him. He entered slowly, easing into me.

I gasped; my body tensed as his massive member slowly entered inch by inch. It was like I was a maiden again. I was feeling my maidenhead being torn once more. Only that wasn't the case. No, it was his size. Jorah hushed softly, leaning forward to kiss me, distracting me with his lips. I desperately tried to focus on his lips, his breathing, his body, yet the tensions could be felt down below. After a few moments, he was buried in deep to the hilt. My eyes watered, feeling my walls being stretched by his girth. Jorah tried to distract the pain by kissing everywhere his lips could reach. Only I could feel the fullness as if he was buried inside my womb as well.

He remained still. He was not moving to allow me to adjust. I could feel him throbbing within me. His body stiff, begging to move, except he remained still. I opened my eyes, seeing his. All he has done for my pleasure, and yet he was holding back on his own. Not wanting to deny him, I secured my arms around his shoulders and nodded.

"Slowly," I managed to say.

"Tell me to stop if it hurts," he murmured.

I nodded. Drawing back slightly, my nails raked over his back in protest of his withdrawal, then dig deep as he pressed more of himself inside me. He shuddered, struggling to stay in control while I adjust to him. Testing the water, he moved slowly in hollow thrusts. At first there was discomfort. Until a new sensation came, same to when he pleasured me with his mouth and fingers.

That was when I gasped with pleasure – this time a soft, sighing sound left my lips. My hips raising slightly to meet his. This was enough to encourage him, he began to stroke me, moving slowly in and out. His strokes smoothly again and again, moving his hips to meet mine. I didn't know what to do. Not sure how he wanted me to reciprocate his effort. When all of a sudden, he adjusted my leg to go over his hip causing him to go deeper. I moaned, for he stuck something deep inside me.

Jorah built up a rhythm and held to it with a steady pace. Each thrust he made deepened that led to our sexual gratification. My insides tighten around him, massaging him, held him captive. I was willing to take it all of what he had to give.

"Fuck," he groaned.

Jorah leaned on one hand while the other massaged my breast. My core throbbed, matching the pace of my heart in exhilaration. I pulled Jorah close, claiming his lips. This caused him to rest on his forearms. All my senses drowned in him. Feeling him increase the pace, going harder and deeper. It was too much. He was too much. The signs were there, as his member grew and twitched. He was close to an end, and so was I. I wrapped both my legs around his waist, pulling him closer. He cursed, changing the position by sitting up while gripping my hips to drive himself into me with a force that left us both breathless.

The world was spinning. The spinning and our bodies moving back and forth. It all came to a halt, when Jorah moved one hand, sliding a hand between us and rubbed my clit followed by a pinch. Like I was struck by lightning, shock covered my body and quaked beneath him in an orgasm. Jorah thrust roughly a few more times, until pulling out and came on my torso. His arm gave way as he collapsed on top of me. My legs spent unlatched while my arms continue to hold him. We panted, the adrenaline and euphoric rush running through our veins.

I only felt this once under the influence. Now I have felt it for real just like my dream. Gazing at the sky seeing the full moon still there. Maybe she was real, after all. If she is, she has to lead me to the right path of rediscovering myself. Especially with the knight in my arms. Realizing the situation, I couldn't help but giggle slightly. This caught Jorah's attention, as he maneuvers himself to look at me.

"Is there something amusing?" He asked.

"Just thinking about those silly stories read to children about knights saving the damsel princess," I answered.

He smirked, "I'm sure they cut this part out."

As his hand cupped my sex. I gasped follow by a winced since I was tender down there. He saw this and pulled his hand, now getting off and sitting up straight.

"Forgive me, I did not mean to hurt you," he apologized. "I did not tend for this to happen."

My heart dropped when hearing this. I sat up, covering my chest, "Do you regret it?"

"What? No, I do not," he said, resting his hands on my shoulder. "You were so adamant about not participating in these affairs. The plan was to wait it out. "

I lifted my head, looking at him, seeing the truth in his eyes. He did not intend to have sex with me. After everything that happened, it seems both of our emotions had gotten the best of us. I cradle his whisker cheek staring into those eyes

"Will you still kiss me every night and every day?" I asked. Using his words.

He smiled softly, "As long as my Queen allows it," he answered.

"Even if I was not a Queen? Or a princess? Or a lady?" I asked.

He leaned over pressing hip lips against my own. "You are more of a shieldmaiden than any of those titles."

His lips were intoxicating that it riles my senses once more. Our lips linger in a passionate kiss, gentle nipping of lips and tongues dancing. Soon the arousal returned, followed by something hard tapping along my stomach. Curious, I took hold of his penis, feeling that the flesh was hard and wet. My hand was pumping the foreskin up and down, adding a bit of pressure. Jorah pulled back from the kiss, his face contorted between bliss and pain. Not the pain of injury but restraint. I smirked, seeing the control I had.

"Careful," he warned.

I continue to pump him, "And why should I be? "

"Seems Barren Mother put a bit too much...in the wine..." he groaned.

"Seems a man your age recovers quickly," I counter playfully.

He grunted as he took my hand, "You can thank Drogo for that. Spiked the wine so his men can run all night."

My eyes widen, looking at his penis entirely erect. The boldness I previously felt was now vanishing. Can I please him all night? Now I was regretting not taking Doreah's offer in her lessons. My knowledge of the art of sex was limited.

"We don't have too," he assured.

"I just don't know how to please you..." I mumbled.

He cradles my face gently with both hands staring into my eyes. "Tonight, is all about you."

"But-"

He silenced me with a kiss. The kissing lasted for a moment as he kissed along my jaw and up to my ear, claiming the earlobe. He gave it a nip causing me to gasp. A spark was going down to my loins. He chuckled from that reaction.

"Tell me what you don't like?" He murmured.

I blushed to be turned on by his voice, " I... I don't like my hair being yanked or smacked."

He nodded as he kissed my neck. "Anything else..."

"I...I... damn you," I groaned, rubbing my legs together.

"If there is something you don't like, tell me to stop, " he said, determined to make me comfortable with him.

I nodded, closing my eyes, taking a deep breath, smelling our sex.

"Make love to me like the Dothraki, " I mumbled.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

I nodded; I have seen it all the time. I experienced it once with Viserys and that was a nightmare. But I believe Jorah can make a difference. We were part of the Khalasar. We should at least honor them. Jorah nodded as he moved himself around behind me. I was about to bend forward, except he grabbed hold of my waist and pulled me down. His member pressed along the cleft of my buttocks.

"Jorah," I mumbled.

He kissed my ear, " Let me show you how the men of Bear Island mate. "

I was confused yet nodded.

Jorah kissed a tender spot behind my ear. His beard was tickling my skin. Like a spark of a flint, my body was set ablaze with lust as he pressed kisses at the spot where my ear, jaw, and throat converged on my neck. My head lulled back against his shoulder. Jorah hummed along my skin as he slid his fingers along the sternum. My stomach clenched beneath his touch, and my lips parted from a gasp. It was like a feather tickling my skin. Meanwhile both hands joined taking possession of both my breasts. Thumb and index fingers pinching the nipple softly. I groan closing my eyes while gripping his legs.

Jorah let go of my breast, leaning forward while caressing my cheek to look at him. Opening my eyes seeing those familiar blue eyes. Not saying a word, our lips locked in a heated kiss. His lips glazed over my lips asking for permission. I obliged, opening my lips slightly which he slides his tongue in, exploring my mouth. A hand tangled in my hair, it tightened yet he did not pull. My stomach dipped from his caressing touch. Heat swept over me as I relaxed against his chest. His bod supported me; his member cradling my buttocks and hardening. Pulling back from the kiss to breathe, he let go of my hair, lowering it down to my breast, causing it to swell along with its twin. The feeling caused me to arch back from his fingers dancing on damp skin. Already my heart was pounding.

I slid one arm around his head, sliding my fingers through his hair while the other holding his side. All while his tongue toyed with me, licking and gliding about. Not long after reclaiming my lips. He tilted his head, deepening the kiss penetrating deep. I moaned, feeling my nipples hardening and shuddered from his delicate touches. All this teasing was driving me crazy. My heart was pounding rapidly as I pressed against him, begging for more.

Jorah broke the kiss, lifting his head, his blue eyes glazed with carnal desire.

"Please," I uttered a whisper.

Jorah nodded, retaking my lips while cupping my breast, pulling me closer to his form. I withered, my core growing damp with desire. I wanted to return the favor, sliding my hand that was around his head down to pleasure his member. Sadly, the angle was difficult to reach. Jorah chuckled, taking me and adjusting back to his hair. He tore his lips from mine, kissing across my jaw and neck. I trembled as his fingers slid down to my hairless mons then parted the slick folds. All thoughts vanished.

He kissed his way down my throat while his finger rubbed my clitoris. I panted, tension coiling within. The recent penetration had left me sensitive. My folds still engorged from the bleeding through my beings. If not for the aphrodisiac wine heightening the sensation, engulfing me as he played me like a weapon. My breasts swelled, nipples hardening to a peak and back arching. It was overwhelming and too much.

"That's it," He whispered against my head, sliding his hand on the other breast and pinched the nipple while pinching the clitoris simultaneously. I sucked in a deep breath, feeling a jolt going up my spine.

"Jorah- "I gasped; he circles the silk flesh. My knees were trembling as he inserted two fingers, curling them along a sensitive spot inside

"Don't think," he murmured, still massaging my breast while gently thrusting his fingers inside me. "Let go."

Unable to hold it anymore, my body reaches its pinnacle as I leaned against him, crying out as an orgasm consumed me. My core trembled while continued to thrust his fingers inside me. The explosion of pleasure was rough, taking me hard as my body quaked.

When I opened my eyes, Jorah combed his clean hand through my hair. His other hand pulled out of my core wrapping around my waist. Never have I truly felt this much love. To be careful. I lean forward kissing him, still able to taste myself along his lips.

Afterwards, I pulled back and position myself on all fours. Jorah got behind me. Being a man of surprises, he moved my hair to the side and kissed along the spine. Lower he went till reaching my tail bone before kissing his way back up, aligning himself. Rubbing the tip against my entrance. He places a kiss on my neck, before sitting up straight. One hand held my hip while the other guided his member inside. I shuddered at him entering me all the way in. He remained still, this time entering was easy. I panted, still not accustomed to his size, feeling my walls stretch. We stay still both of us lost in the feeling.

Once I got used to it, I pushed back, slightly encouraging him. Jorah groaned, pulling back slowly and pushed back in fast. The pace starting out shallow. Unable to say it, I appreciate how each encounter he starts off slow before increasing the pace. Listening and for signs to continue further. I bowed my head pushing further. I will not speak like a wanton whore. Not wanting to embarrass myself but I wanted more. As if he could read my mind, Jorah increased the pace, going faster and harder. His member was sliding deeper inside me. A gasp like a shriek escaped when he struck something causing me to convulse, and walls tighten. Jorah groaned, hunching over as he grasps my breasts groping them. Fingers locking around the nipple, twisting them between soft and hard.

I sobbed, moving my hips along his. Some would say this was inappropriate. Like a hound taking a bitch. It doesn't matter. My senses were drowned by my knight. Lost in the pattern, of him withdrawing slowly and thrusting back in hard and fast. The sound of skin against skin. His balls slapping against my folds.

Suddenly Jorah wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled us back. He laid on the bed roll, having me on top while thrusting inside me. I gasped by the sudden change. Let alone, feeling one hand on my breast while the other slid down claiming my clit. Simultaneously, my senses were drowned. All at once, I felt full, stimulation on my clit, while one nipple massage. I adjusted my head staring at Jorah, he panted looking at me. Unable to resist, I kissed him.

We were lost in one another.

Our bodies becoming one over and over again.

When I came again, Jorah thrusts became urgent. Thrusting harder and faster. He rolled over, laying on our side. He shifted leg, lifting it up and over to get better access. I gasped, taking it all wanting him to gain release. Over and over he thrust until he groans, pulling out and came again.

We panted in a heap of a mess. The adrenaline still rushing in our veins. Carefully I lower my leg down and turned in his arms to face him. Jorah secured an arm around me. His face covered in sweat; eyes closed while panting. I panted, cradling his cheek craving him again. Damn the wine we were forced to drink. As his erection still remained if not the fire still burning inside me.

Once more he read my mind, as he pulled me closer. He slid a hand up, caring my breast and stirring a wanting moan from me. I put a leg over his hip, and with a bend of my hand, directed his member inside me. Jorah pumped slowly, our eyes locked and our mouths touching then not. Right now, climax wasn't important. The feeling full and connected was.

We made love most of the night until the moon was no longer visible. For once, I felt passion and love. I was falling apart over and over again in Jonah's arms. It was like he was meant for me. A chemistry that spirals the senses. By the time we were satisfied, the sexual desires had drained in our system; we had smiled. Drenched in our sweat and bodily fluids, yet content.

Jorah leaned forward, pressing a kiss over my heart, next to my scar slowly along my neck until reaching my lips. His lips were soft and gentle. I kissed him back, but exhaustion consumed me. Pulling back, Jorah wrapped his arms around me.

Jorah Mormont was mine, and I was his.

* * *

**Wow guys, what do ya think?**

**There is some inspiration from _The Chilling Adventures of Sabrina._**

**Thanks for reading and please leave a review!**


	6. Chapter 6: The Choice

**_Dothraki Moon Festival_**

**_Edited by xXFallenSakuraXx52_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones_**

**_Languages_**

Common Tongue

**Dothraki**

_Valyrian_

* * *

**Chapter 6: The Choice**

_Jorah's POV_

The sun has risen over the Valley of the Moon. The warm air from the night started to heat up. Jorah sighed, adjusting some while securing his arms around his lover. He opened his eyes, smiling slightly to see Alysanne in his arms. She slept peacefully, despite their state of being naked in the open. The only thing covering them was the kilt. Otherwise, they were bare to the world.

As his eyes adjusted, he saw something that made him frown. A bruise was forming on her left cheek where Mago struck her. Sitting up slightly, getting a better view of her conditions, he saw more bruises form. There will be a lot of explanation. Everyone, well, those in a smaller circle knew of Alysanne's condition. She was strong-hearted, yet her skin is delicate—the same as her mother, Queen Rhaella. A peach, delicate flesh with a stone pit.

After last night, there is no doubt Jorah will never let another man harm her. Alysanne confessed her feelings to him. Well, she stated she was falling for him. That was more than enough. A start, one he hopes will fall deeper. If she says she needs time and take things slow, so be it. He smiled, tucking a strand of hair out of her face.

It was a night to remember. Far better than his first wife and second wife, Lynesse. There was something between them. Even when last night was under the influence of the aphrodisiac wine, it was an honor to show Alysanne how sex is appropriately done. At first, it was like taking a virgin bride but her not having sex in over a year made sense. Viserys honestly just used her, not as an equal but a broodmare. Jorah showed love and worship. The Exiled Knight hopes they can continue onward…in more appropriate surroundings.

Yet nature calls, as he carefully moved away from Alysanne and went farther in the reeds to relieve himself. Once done, he returned, walking over to the river, washing his face. When he washed his neck, he felt scratches. He glanced over his shoulder, amused.

_Mark me, and she did_, he thought.

He then got up, walking over to Alysanne. As much as he'd rather let her sleep, it was best they return to camp. Especially since Jorah needs to report to Drogo about Mago's actions. The Khas had no armband that allows him to capture the selected women Drogo chosen for his men. The Knight was thankful that Drogo chose him as one. Alysanne was a goddess indeed.

Sitting down, he rubbed her back.

"Alysanne," he murmured.

She hummed in response, rolling onto her back as her eyes flutter slightly. He chuckled, amused by her innocence.

"Alysanne, you need to wake," he said.

"Must I?" she yawned as she gave a stretch only to wince.

This caught his attention, as he helped her sit up, "Are you hurt?"

"Only sore," she mumbled blushing.

"Where?" he asked.

She glanced at him. It took him a moment to realize where. He chuckled, slightly rubbing his neck, though felt warmth in his cheek.

"I guess the rumors are true. You Northmen are endowed." She murmured, not looking at him since he was naked.

"I can't say for all," he replied.

She chuckles, fingers pressed against her lips in a fail attempt to cover it. He smiled, hearing her giggled. After last night, it was an indication all is good between them.

"Speaking of which, I need to keep my promise," he said.

"And what promise is that?" she asked.

He answered by pressing his lips against her. Soft, smooth lips. When he pulled back, he smiled, "To kiss you every morning and every night."

The blush deepens and spread down her neck to her chest. Not wanting to embarrass her, he simply pecked her temple before picking her up. She gasped, clinging to him, not expecting it.

"Let's get you cleaned up," he said, carrying her over to the river.

"You don't want to show your claimant to the Khalasar?" she asked.

"There are other ways, but I rather present you as a strong woman than a claimed mare." He said, carefully setting her down by the river.

No words were said as they bathe in the river. They were washing away the evidence of their lovemaking, removing their scents and essences that dried on their skin. Although, evidence from last night still mare their skin, as Jorah had scratches and dents on his back. Meanwhile, Alysanne had handprints on her hips and hickeys on her neck and other areas where Jorah had claimed her. He did not bite her, wanting her to be comfortable first.

Jorah watched her as she washed the blue paint off her shoulders and face. The water was sliding down her body, moving along the curves and other areas. His eyes linger lower to her privates, noting she was hairless down there. Then again, from the neck down, she was hairless—only her hair and eyebrows.

Once they were clean, they started to dress. He put on his trousers and kilt before looking over, seeing her put on the two strips of fabric to form a skirt and wrappings around her breasts. Not wanting other men to see her like this, he handed her his shirt. She looked at him surprised, yet was thankful as she put it on. Jorah nodded in approval. They packed up their things and began their walk back to the main camp.

The walk was silent. Anytime he glances at her, he could tell she was deep in thought. He wonders what she was thinking about. Probably about their relationship. If she wanted to continue it or stop, it was her choice. As much as he wanted her, she was in control.

"I'm curious, when did you start being infatuated me?" she asked.

Jorah tensed slightly, since the moment she stirred his emotions was during their travels through the Dothraki Sea. What caught his attention when he departed from the Khalasar when getting news about Daenerys's pregnancy. Just as he was about to leave, he heard Alysanne singing her to herself.

"Your singing," he answered. "Not when you sing for entertainment. You were singing by the fire while sewing after your _separation_."

The separation was a kind way of calling it.

She nodded, taking in what he said. No doubt thinking about all the times he has been by her side when he returned from Qohor. It makes his heart swell when she wears the surcoat he bought her. She practically wears it all the time. It was appropriate for the climate and made her comfortable. His love was not about fineries, only practicality. Now he was curious when did she start having feelings for him.

"And you?" he asked.

"Oh, um…it's going to sound ridiculous," she replied. "Probably horrible…"

"I promise, I won't laugh," he assured.

Alysanne sighed, "It was a few days after Viserys death when you brought me back my inheritance. And later that day, when Daenerys talked about renewing Drogo's promise and talking about dragons. It…it was when you laughed. It was a real genuine laugh. Not a snarky or false laugh."

This caught him off guard. Out of all the things about him, it was his laugh that caught her attention. Not his skills as a warrior, a knight, or his history, but his laugh. Not looks as well. She was indeed a gem. Whatever the path she chooses, he will be by her side.

"I'm honored," he said.

She nodded as she took his free hand. Another surprised as he entwined their fingers together. They were two exiled people who found themselves in Essos. Nobility and royalty are no longer an issue. It was being by each other side.

.o0o.

_Daenerys and Drogo's POV_

Daenerys was nursing Rhaego feeling exhausted. Content, but exhausted from last night. Drogo definitely did not hold back. When she woke up to nurse Rhaego, she told her husband she is back on being celibate because she can't do another round. Her breasts were the primary victims since they were sore. Drogo simply smirked, always proud to prove his wife wrong.

Once Rhaego was fed, she secured him to her chest as she came out from the hut.

It was still early in the day as mothers were making food, their daughters helping with chores. Men who were taken were helping as they guided their sons to practice. Although, before the men leave, they stopped to smile at their wives. There was another side of the Dothraki. They were not savage when the Khalasar is together.

Time seemed to pass as those who participated in the chase were making their way back. There was another part to the custom, while the Khalasar was still in The Valley of the Moon, the woman can decide to join the man or decline going to their family hut or the hut assigned to women. She saw a lot of people splitting up, especially with those with dissatisfied expressions, either sharing the same thought or one-sided.

Her handmaidens started to show. The first was Doreah, as she pecked her partner's cheek…it was Pono, which was surprising. The two made their way towards the main huts. Next was Jhiqui, as she and her partner of the night split up. Jhiqui seemed content, though her rider was not. Dany chuckled, thinking the rider did not like being dominated by a woman. Soon Rakharo and Irri arrived, the handmaiden being carried on the Khas back smiling.

"Did you ladies enjoy yourselves?" Daenerys asked.

"Very much," Doreah answered with a smile, watching as Pono went to join his brothers.

"Yes, Khaleesi," Jhiqui replied.

"But you didn't go with him," Daenerys noted.

Jhiqui shrugged, "Good night, but not enough to go further."

Daenerys nodded.

Rakharo and Irri soon came over. The khas set his lover down with a smile.

"I see you two got together," Daenerys teased.

Irri giggled and nodded. Rakharo rubbed his neck since their relationship is already known. Daenerys wondered when her khas would ask to marry Irri. The two definitely love each other. It was only a matter of time. All that leaves is Alysanne. Daenerys sincerely hopes that Ser Jorah captured her sister and no one else.

"I hope Alysanne is…" Daenerys didn't know what to say.

"I saw her run along the river," Irri assured.

"So was Jorah the Andal," Rakharo added.

Daenerys sighed in relief. Nearly everyone in the Khal's inner circle was in on getting Alysanne and Jorah together. Many pray for their plan work. Especially breaking some rules to get them together.

Doreah looked around until spotting Qotho dragging a very beaten up Mago. The khas of Jhaqo's face was hardly recognizable. Black eyes, broken nose, and scratches. Weapons are not allowed in the chase. Either a woman beat him up, or Qotho beat him up. Drogo saw this as he walked over, wondering what happen. Daenerys watched from a distance having a bad feeling. She adjusted Rhaego before coming over.

**"I found him like this,"** Qotho snorted. **"I don't know if I should praise the woman who did it or fuck her myself."**

**"Who did this?"** Drogo asked.

Mago wouldn't look at him.

**"Was it from one of my men**?" Drogo asked.

**"The foreigner,"** Mago muttered.

**"Who?"** Drogo demanded. Since there were only four foreigners in the inner group.

**"Jorah the Andal,"** Mago sneered. **"He stole my goddess."**

Little did Mago know or did not pay attention that Jorah was given a blue armband so he could take any woman he desires. Drogo made sure of it, to please his Khaleesi and favor for his Andal friend. So, to hear that Mago did not follow tradition. Even though this night is for the women. Even if he had captured a goddess, she must accept him. Based on the scratches, it was clear she did not accept, and Jorah interfered, especially since Mago was talking about Alysanne before the Chase.

That was when Daenerys saw Alysanne and Ser Jorah coming back to the Khalasar hand in hand. At first, the sight made her smile, seeing them walk together, especially Alysanne wearing Ser Jorah's shirt. But when they got closer, Daenerys's eyes widen when seeing her sister's face. A bruise was masking the majority of her left cheek. Not thinking, she rushed over, getting a better look. The marks on her sister's neck she knew were hickeys. But other marks were aggressive. Daenerys glance at Ser Jorah and back to Alysanne. Anger stirring in her veins.

_"Did he do this?"_ Daenerys asked in Valyrian.

_"No, he did not harm me,"_ Alysanne answered in Valyrian. "_He protected me."_

Ser Jorah's eyes widen, discovering they can speak Valyrian. Daenerys and Alysanne could speak the language since they were little. They only speak Valyrian when needing privacy.

_"Who did this?"_ Daenerys asked.

Alysanne was hesitant as she looked ahead, seeing Drogo, Qotho, and Mago. Through the process of elimination, Drogo being with her, and the tolerant respect with Qotho that left only one person. Mago. Drogo did mention Mago held an interest in Alysanne. However, to lay a hand on her sister on a festivity for women being in control infuriated her.

"Mago," Daenerys seethed.

Alysanne sighed but nodded.

Jorah stood close by her in seeing Mago standing there talking with Drogo. Mago was glaring at them. The Khas stormed over with a determined look. Along with a raised fist.

**.o0o.**

_Alysanne's POV_

It happened so fast. I thought after last night; things will be different. Most of the Dothraki fight it off or forget about it. Yes, pride and strength are their weaknesses. However, Mago holds a grudge far worse than others. He stormed his way, raising his fist. Out of instinct, since Daenerys and Rhaego were there, I moved in front of them going on the defense.

Yet the blow never happened.

It was Drogo.

**"Jorah the Andal, Mago says you have taken his spoils, a daughter of the moon goddess who was his to mount,"** Drogo said. "**Tell me the truth about this."**

**"Mago speaks the truth, Khal Drogo**," Jorah answered. **"For Alysanne bares the mark, and I held the band."**

As he gestured to the moon goddess mark on my stomach and nodded to the blue armband on his left arm.

**"I have taken her as I saw fit,"** he added.

Drogo turned his attention to Mago before looking at me.

**"Sister, how did you get those wounds?"** Drogo asked.

**"Three men had caught me,"** I answered, looking at him. **"A young rider, yet he saw the mark and left. I fell when Mago caught up. I refused him; even it meant our night be glaring at each other. A dragon does not mate with a donkey."** I spat at Mago's feet, which made some of the bloodriders laugh. **"Yet he struck me. We fought until he slammed my head against a rock. Under the Moon's light, he stole my night of dominance. Just before he dared to shove his dick in my ass, Jorah came in, stopping it. Jorah the Andal tackled him and punched him repeatedly before taking me, to which I accepted."**

Drogo smirked, **"No laws have been broken."**

**"He stole her,"** Mago yelled.

**"Sun allows Khal to pick women to wear the Moon's mark and the men who can steal," **Drogo said. **"Only my bloodriders, Ko's and Jorah, did I give the armbands."**

As I could see, Qotho, Haggo, Cohollo, Pono, Jhaqo, and Jorah who held the armbands.

**"I will hear no more,"** Drogo declared. **"Mago, find somewhere else to stick your cock."**

Mago spat at Drogo.

Everyone tensed for that was an insult.

**"A Khal takes orders from a foreign whore is no Khal,"** Mago challenged, pointing his finger at me.

Jorah immediately stood in front of me, separating us girls from the fight. Qotho stepped forward, drawing a stone knife. Just like Vas Dothrak, the Valley of the Moon is sacred ground. No blades can be drawn, the moon goddess is a peaceful spirit. Therefore, threatening a Khal is a death sentence.

**"I will not have your body burned. I will not give you that honor. The beetles will feed on your eyes. The worms will crawl through your lungs. The rain will fall on your rotting skin…and nothing is left of your bones!"**

Suddenly Drogo charged at Mago. The Khas dodged, avoiding the mighty Khal. Mago turned his eyes on me, filled with hatred and rage. He lunged forward; arms raised out a mere foot away when Jorah blocked it. Jorah grabbed him by the arm, forcing behind him then wrapped his other arm around Mago's neck. Before anyone could respond, Jorah snapped Mago's neck. The khas' body twitched, then limped in Jorah's arm. The Exiled knight dropped the body, facing Drogo.

**"Jorah the Andal, why must you spoil the fun,"** Drogo grumbled as he came over.

I was scared since Jorah had killed a man on sacred ground. The moment Drogo came in front of Jorah, the Mighty Khal placed his hand on his shoulder and laughed. Daenerys and I were confused.

**"You always surprise me, rest my friend,"** Drogo said.

Jorah nodded and turned to me. His blue eyes show some hesitation. Ever since joining us, Ser Jorah has not killed. Or at least not in our presence. He hasn't participated in the raids. But seeing him kill, it was straight to the point, not a game. Not like the Dothraki.

Daenerys adjusted Rhaego, "Come, let's get you freshened up."

I was a bit shocked at seeing the extent of what Ser Jorah is capable of. Irri and Jhiqui gently took both sides of my arm and led me towards the Khal's tent. Once inside the tent, Daenerys put Rhaego in his bassinet before coming over. She eyed my cheek, telling Irri to get the salve and other ointments. Irri nodded as she went over to the trunk to search for it. Daenerys had me sit down.

"Can I?" she asked.

I nodded, removing the shirt. The handmaiden's gasps when seeing more bruises. Areas where Mago had struck and grabbed me. The early signs of reds and purples. Let alone the swelling.

"Was Mago the encounter you mentioned last night?" Dany asked.

"Yes," I sighed.

"Why didn't you tell me? I could've had told Drogo."

"I didn't want to abuse your power. You two have done so much for me. Also…"

"Also, what?"

I don't want to tell her that Jorah made a plan to hide. Not wanting to expose him to somewhat cheating in the beginning. So many thoughts were lingering in my head. Especially the next several days. I know he has feelings for me. Not only from his words but his actions. No doubt he will fight for me, kill for me, and possibly die for me, never have I seen such devotion in a man. I care about him deeply, attractive him too. However, I'm afraid to commit. Ser Jorah wasn't Viserys or Mago. How he made love to me proved that.

Daenerys knelt in front of me, she took my hands, "Did Ser Jorah force himself on you?"

"No, he did not," I assure as my cheeks warmed.

"He did leave a mark," Doreah murmured, tapping a finger on my neck. "Only lips can leave that type of bruise and . . ." she touched my hips. "Strong hands to adjust someone while penetrating, especially with your condition."

My blush deepens since I bruise easily. Daenerys smiled from that comment.

"So. . . you and Ser Jorah?" Daenerys cooed.

"Dany!" I rattled.

"How was it?" she continued.

"What was it like riding a knight?" Doreah asked.

"Yes, what is he like?" Jhiqui joined in, grabbing a brush and started fixing my hair.

I opened my mouth to speak, except nothing came out. I was utterly flustered. I grew up being modest. Let alone the fact I've never talked about sex like gossip. Yes, the girls talked about it, yet I merely nod. And here I was, the center of attention. It's hard not to think about it what Jorah did with his lips, tongue, hands, and…cock. Including the positions. As much as I wanted to return the favor, Jorah was focus on my pleasure. Never have I come so many times in one night. It's clear I'll be sexually satisfied, but I don't want a relationship based on sex. Also, on a night when women are in charge, I was submissive. I didn't even ride him, which breaks the tradition last night.

"Alys?" Daenerys asked again.

"What?" I replied, snapping out of my train of thought.

"What was he like?" she asked again.

"He's…. he's um…very skilled," I managed to answer.

"Oh, really," Doreah replied.

Irri came over with the salve. Daenerys sat down as Doreah and Irri applied the salve and ointments on my injuries. Jhiqui continued to brush my hair. There was silence. Until Doreah started talking about her encounter with Pono, along with Jhiqui. Daenerys and Irri listen to their conversation. My thoughts linger in what Jorah said. It was clear he wanted more than friendship. There was some complication to decide on this crucial decision. First of all, Jorah was older than I. He married twice and divorced once. Many would consider him a dishonorable knight. And then there was me. I was a widow—a product of incest. My condition was obvious. But also, if this relationship does go further, it would be the possibility of children.

Jorah is aware of my fertility problem. One day, he asked why a woman my age never had a child. It was a heartbroken conversation when I told him I was once pregnant with Viserys's child. However, during one of Viserys's drunken rages, he struck me hard, and I miscarried. I just reached the second trimester as a bump started to form. When the healers helped in the delivery of the babe, it was so tiny, not even in the form of a baby. Impossible to tell its gender. After the incident, any sexual encounter I had with Viserys lead to conception. A blessing from the gods. I know I'm still fertile since I do have moonblood.

However, would Jorah want children?

Let alone on the possibility of marriage? I stared at Rhaego, who cooed in his bassinet, his hands raised in the air. Currently, he is the heir to the Iron Throne. Unless I bore a son, if Drogo sees the omens of war and leads his khalasar West to take Westeros, the Iron Throne would belong to Daenerys' family. When it does happen, and I have no son, I would ask to be Lady of Dragonstone.

"What's wrong?" Daenerys asked, noticing my silence.

"I…" I paused, looking down. "I don't know what to do."

A relationship, a genuine relationship, is something new. My experience in courtship was taken from me. The age when I'm supposed to be presented was gone. Sixteen was the age for royalty. Viserys raped me and married me a few months later. Thus, single men stayed away. No one wanted to anger the Dragon.

So many emotions were stirring inside me. I covered my face bowing down as tears form. This surprised the girls. Not expecting it.

"My lady, what's wrong?" Irri asked.

"I don't know what to do," I cried the answer again. "My choices in youth were taken from me. And now here is a chance, but I…I'm afraid to commit."

Daenerys wrapped her arms around me, "I know it's hard. After everything, our brother did to you. But Alys, you deserve so much. I can see how much Ser Jorah makes you happy."

"Yes, when you are not feeling well, he always asks how you are doing," Doreah said.

"Always watches you from afar, it is known," Irri said.

"It is known," Jhiqui repeated.

"Don't think what others in the future say," Daenerys murmured. "Focus on what you want."

"Now, let's get you clean up, dressed and fed," Daenerys added.

I nodded, comprehending their words.

Once treated and groomed, I put on a slip and the surcoat. Along with another necessary item before having a small meal with Daenerys and the handmaidens. After a small meal, I went to see Jorah.

My choice was made.

I walked through the khalasar towards Ser Jorah's hut. Once more, I felt nervous. Even when talking to the girls, …it was my future. A choice in the path I wanted, despite Visenya string. It was clear I will never go home. Not in Westeros, at least. Drogo is not going to see an omen to sail beyond the Narrow Sea. Therefore, I need to think about my security.

Not only security but trust and possible love.

I reach the hut taking a deep breath, "Ser Jorah?"

No response.

"Jorah?" I called again.

Not seeing him outside, I enter the hut to find Ser Jorah asleep on a makeshift bed. The way the hut was arranged brought the memory of the dream. I took a deep breath coming closer. Jorah laid there, slightly on his side with his left arm under his head while the right across his torso. He was shirtless, only wearing his trousers. A soft snore could be heard, after last night sleep was needed. Quietly, I sat on the edge of the bed.

All his words echoed in my head.

My protector.

My bear.

Why would he help the Mad King's daughter? I shall never understand. In the end, Jorah was letting me have control. I don't know how I can repay him. Then a thought came to mind. My cheeks warm at the thought. I should let him rest. Therefore, I sat there waiting, watching him, thinking about the future.

Some time passed. Patience is my virtue, but right now, it's not. Jorah stirred, lying entirely on his back. I smirked, having an idea. Removing my shoes, I crawled on top of Jorah, straddling his waist. I took a deep breath before leaning down and kiss him. As much as Doreah would recommend waking a man with the act of fellatio, I was not confident just yet. Or at least not the waking up method. Not knowing how Jorah likes it.

The kiss started soft and gentle. His beard was scraping along my cheek. A moment later, blue eyes open, staring at me. I pulled back slightly, staring at him with a nervous smile.

"Alysanne," he whispered, sleep still in his voice.

I pecked his lips before sitting up straight.

"Please listen," I said.

Jorah nodded.

"I've never been in a serious relationship by choice." I started staring into his eyes. "Viserys took that away from me. All the expectations of being royalty while exiled. But…I don't want to be with someone out of duty. If we do this…I need your word that you'll never lay a hand on me out of anger or- "

Jorah shot up and pressed his lips against my own. When he pulled back, he wrapped his arms around me, "I will never lay a hand on you out of anger or power. I don't own lands or a fortune, but I promise you I will do what I can to provide and make you happy."

"Safe and happy is all I want," I murmured.

Jorah nodded as he kissed me again. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer. My senses stirred, wanting him still. Our kiss started soft and gentle. It wasn't long when it grew hard and passionate, tongue lashing against his, tangling. I moaned as I could feel his arousal pressed against my privates. His lips left mine, trailing across my jaw and partway down the neck. He stopped short along the collar of the surcoat, before kissing back up. He kissed behind my ear, gently raking his teeth against the sensitive curve if my neck. My heart was beating rapidly.

Wanting to show my gratitude, I pushed him down on the bed. Jorah's eyebrow rose, taking the hint. I smiled as I leaned forward and kissed his nipple, licking it before nipping it lightly. I felt him shudder beneath me, and I trailed my fingers down his chest. His muscle of the abdomen dipped and rippled at my touch. His eyes closed as I trail my nails across his naval before unlacing his trousers. His penis sprang free, erect already. I grasped his hard length. He was so hard all over. I slid my hands along his length. Jorah groaned, bucking slightly. Sidling along his legs, I leaned down, kissing his length.

"Alysanne," he groaned. "You don't have to."

I groped him as my eyes met his baffled eyes. There were some tricks I learned when listening to the handmaidens. I took him into my mouth, hearing the sound of his moan. Jorah's eyes shut as he cursed, gripping the furs as I played with him with my hands and lips. Whatever I could not fit, my hands massaged the base and balls. It wasn't long he grasped my hair from the top of my head but didn't pull only encourage me. His hips were bucking a little. I took as much as I could, lapping my tongue along the tip, listening to how he reacted.

His member grew and twitched when suddenly he groans, spilling his seeds. I gagged, pulling back from the bitter taste while still pumping his members. Seeing the white substance coming out of the tip. Jorah panted, staring at me, his cheeks red.

"Sorry," he panted.

I nodded, wiping the semen off my lips.

Suddenly Jorah sat up as his hands worked on the strings of the surcoat, "May I?"

I blushed again, nodding stripping my clothes along with his trousers. Jorah turned us around, so he was on top. Leaning down, he kissed me while his hands explore my body, traveling down to the delta between my thighs. He slid his fingers along my mound before reaching the folds finding them wet. When he slid a finger inside me, I arched my back, thrusting my breasts high, and he leaned forward, taking a nipple into his mouth. I moaned as he stroked me, his thumb caressing my clit. He sucked on my breast, drawing the nipple deep into his mouth.

I watched him, seeing his eyes were closed and feeling his member harden against my thighs. He switched breasts, sucking and nipping that I writhed underneath him. He toyed with the pleasurable spot between my legs, thrusting two fingers inside me. My walls trembled, feeling a coil in my stomach. Just as I was about to climax, he pulled back.

I cried in frustration when Jorah crawled down between my legs and replaced his fingers with his tongue—inserting it over and over. In contrast, his fingers pinched and teased my clit. The sensation rattled me that I came immediately. My body convulsed with small tremors.

Jorah crawled back and laid against me. We panted, catching our breaths.

I turned to face him, "Seems age does come with good benefits."

Jorah snorted, "I assure you; you won't be disappointed."

I nodded with a chuckled. Seeing his member still erect, I decided to take control. Sitting up, I straddle him getting into position. Carefully grasping his member, I lean up, guiding it to my core. Taking a few deep breaths, I slowly slide down on it. There were a few slips since he was endowed. But after a few tries, I got the tip inside and slid down inch by inch. Jorah's hands went to my hips, helping me down until he was all the way in. Deep, feeling utterly full.

We stayed still. Adjusting to each other. Our eyes close savoring the feeling. I panted, still feeling my walls stretching and throbbing around his member. Instead of moving up and down, I rocked my hips back and forth. I rubbed my clit along his pubic bone, adding more stimulus while his member slid slightly in and out. Jorah helped along, being careful of the bruises on my hips. Moving my hips against his, my eyes on his as he touched the deepest places within me.

Soon Jorah sat up, immediately my legs wrapped around his waist and neck. His legs did the same, crossing his legs. Our hips were moving together, as he thrust me up and down. Over and over, the sound of skin slapping against skin. Our lips were locked to one another. The pace increasing, yet I was still in control since the position limited his movement.

Sadly, I did not have the same stamina.

Jorah realized this as he pulled me down lying straight on top of him. My breast pressed against his chest while legs spread against his own. Let alone my hands on both sides of his head, bracing the sudden movement. He wrapped his arms around my waist, pinning me to him as the thrust upwards. I gasped, which he claimed with his lips. I tried to return the favor, yet his hold restrained me as he continued to thrust.

There was a lot to take, every stroke easing in more and more until every nerve in my body sang with the sensation. He trusts again and again, and I had to clench the furs trying to comprehend the feeling. Jorah pressed his mouth over mine, swallowing the mounds. His hands were sliding down, groping my buttocks. It was too much, the coiling in my stomach tightened. My walls trembling being so close. Jorah sensed this, as he groaned from the squeeze and thrust faster and harder.

Minutes later, he brought us both to a shuddering climax. My body vibrated, while my legs tighten around his thighs—the air leaving my lungs seeing a bright light. Meanwhile, Jorah tensed, spilling his seeds inside me. I collapsed on top of him, head resting on his shoulder panting. The euphoric bliss is melting in my veins. All I could hear were our hearts beating rabidly and panting. Until Jorah tensed.

"Fuck," he cursed.

I leaned up slightly, looking at him, "What's wrong?"

"I…I didn't pull out," he panted.

Last night he pulled out multiple times. Not once had he come inside me until now. I would have panicked, since we were not married and not wanting to sire a bastard. However, I smiled softly at him. I cradled his cheek. Appreciating, he thought about my body and letting me have control of it.

"I took a Lys Elixir, along with the protection tea," I murmured.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

I nodded, "Also, conception is…difficult for me."

He nodded, in the five years of marriage with Viserys I only conceived once. Still, we need to be careful, especially since it will be a while before we reach a Western Market to procure more Lys Elixir. Although I don't mind baring his child. I have dreamt of a family of my own. The shimmer in his eyes held the same thought. He too long for a child. But right now, our relationship is fresh and new.

I adjusted myself lying next to him. Jorah wrapped an arm around me, bringing us closer as my head rested on his chest. I sighed happily, feeling content, tracing my fingers along his chest. We lay in peaceful silence when a thought came to mind that I couldn't help by a chuckle.

"What?" he asked.

"I think we have been played," I answered.

"Do tell," he murmured, combing his fingers through my hair.

"Think about it, you were given the armband and I the selected few to have the moon goddess protection. And only two people have that power in the khalasar," I started. "Including Daenerys and the handmaidens keep bringing you up."

Jorah paused, taking my words in, "Now that you mention it, Drogo didn't stop his bloodriders from making crude remarks about you. I must confess I was tempted to punch them."

"Seems Daenerys has played matchmaker and dragged Drogo into it," I giggled.

"If they hadn't, it would be another year or so between us," he said.

"Stubborn bear," I teased.

"Defensive dragon," he countered.

We chuckled, knowing that is true. I leaned up, kissing him. I don't know where our future will take us. Either it is Westeros or somewhere in Essos. All that I know is that I was safe and sound in the arms of my bear.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed the story. This is not cannon. A simple "What if." I might do some more with my other stories, depending on my time.**

**Do you guys want an epilogue for this story?**

**Thanks for reading, and please review!**


	7. Chapter 7: A Protector

_**Dothraki Moon Festival**_

_**Edited by xXFallenSakuraXx52**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones.**_

_**A/N: Alright, I saw in the reviews that many of you wanted this story to continue. After talking with xXFallenSakuraXx52 and going over thoughts of where this story could go… We decided to continue the story. Originally this story was supposed to how Jorah and Alysanne got together if the wine assassination never happened. Now, this will be the alternate universe from Alysanne's dream.**_

_**In my other story, "Sister's Keeper," the Warlocks put Alysanne in a sleep-like death. A dream of her deepest desires. And that desire was a simple life with the man she loves. There is a summary of how the Warlocks made it so. Now, I will put it in full detail. You all asked for it.**_

_**See how Alysanne Targaryen becomes Alysanne Mormont.**_

_**So, you know, I have four other Game of Thrones story. Therefore, don't expect a weekly update. xXFallenSakuraXx52 and I will try our best. **_

_**In other words,**_

_**Enjoy the story.**_

**_Language:_**

Common Tongue

_Valyrian_

* * *

**Chapter 7: A Protector**

_Alysanne's POV_

_One year later_

I pulled on the string to the last foot from the sea. A ding could be heard from the pebble stone shore. Immediately, I ran over to the shore and take a look at the charm that has finally come out. A whole year of reeling in this damn charm. A charm that will tell me my fate. There was something gold. I bend down, picking it up. It was a shield. A gold shield with a dragon on it.

I was confused as I sat down, trying to understand its meaning. Visenya said she had dozens of charms that I must pick the string to decide my fate. A book for a Maester. A sword for a knight. A five-pointed star for the faith. A ring for a wife. And there were crowns. One for a ruler and one for a conquer. And many more. So, what could a shield mean?

"Protector," Visenya said from behind.

I jumped, not expecting her to be there.

"Protector?" I asked.

Visenya came over as she sat down, taking hold of the charm. "A shield means protector. A protector could be anything."

"Well, I am my sister's keeper," I said.

"You are, but so much more," she murmured, pulling out a gold chain and secured the pendant. "You must protect the Targaryen Bloodline. So, one day, your children and theirs can live on. Maybe even be a King."

"You don't mean…"

Visenya gave a sad smile, "You have lived a hard life."

"You mentioned a Great War," I said.

Visenya kept mentioning the Great War. There have been so many wars and how none are superior to be called the Great War. Something is going to happen in Westeros. I want to know what it is. Only, she simply smiled, putting the necklace on me.

"It shall not happen in your lifetime," She murmured, tucking a strand of hair out of my face. "But I ask that you keep the tradition of your children knowing how to use a weapon."

"I will make sure of it," I said, holding the pendant.

"I will visit you time and again, but now I must seek another Targaryen who needs guidance," she said.

"Another Targaryen?" I asked.

"Rhaego, Daenerys, and you are not the last Targaryens," Visenya assured. "There is another who does not know who he is."

"Who?" I asked.

Visenya smiled softly, "I cannot say."

I sighed, knowing the spirits cannot give me the answers to everything. The fact there is another Targaryen out there. I know of Maester Aemon, a great-great granduncle. A man who serves at the Night's Watch. A part of me wishes I could see him. But seeing where Daenerys and my life is at, it is clear we will not go to Westeros. We were part of the Dothraki now. Although, I have a feeling one-day Jorah would want to settle down and not travel. Until then, I savor what I have with my sister. Even though I fear of Drogo's death. For if Drogo dies…then Daenerys will be forced to be the Dosh Khaleen, and Rhaego either will be taken to be a Khal or killed by the kos. Depending on the age.

Maybe that is why I have the shield. My destiny is to protect my family.

"Dawn is approaching, I wish you luck, Alysanne," Visenya said. "I wish you the best of luck and remember who you are."

"Thank you, Visenya," I said, tears gathering in my eyes. "For your guidance and training."

Visenya nodded as she gave me a slight hug before kissing the top of my head. "Goodbye, my golden dragon."

**.o0o.**

I open my eyes back into reality. The dreams were comforting, even though they were dreams of an ancestor. It will be sad if the dreams stop to pass, sharing thoughts that I couldn't share with anyone. Sighing, I sat up and looked to my left to see Jorah still asleep. I smiled softly, hearing a soft snore and seeing how young he looks when asleep.

After the Dothraki Moon Festival, we have gotten closer than ever before. Breaking tradition, Jorah invited me to live in his hut. We do well during the night, especially with intimacy. Not every night has been about sex. Then again, we have been careful. Anytime we go to a Western Market, we purchase some Lys Elixir and Moon tea. If we ever marry, then I will stop taking contraception.

Marriage?

We haven't thought about marriage.

We were basically promiscuous by Western society by acting in premarital sex. However, living with the Dothraki is doesn't matter. Hell, the Dothraki can be in a polygamist marriage or even the men sharing their wives. Their only concern is the paternity of the offspring. But there is a part of me that hopes one-day Jorah will ask me to marry him.

I love him, dearly.

There was nothing that could prevent it. I was a widow, and my year of mourning is way overdue. Meanwhile, Jorah received an annulment thanks to Lynesse and her paramour, a merchant prince named Tregar Ormellon. Of course, if we do get married, the ceremony will be complicated. Since I grew up on the Faith of the Seven and Jorah was raised by the Old religion, except he has been a cynic since he was a teenager. Then you have to add the Dothraki.

I sighed as I carefully climbed out of bed. Only an arm wrapped around me, pulling me down. I yelped, not expecting it, as Jorah pinned me back down on the bed. He gave a lazy smile at me.

"It's too early to get out of bed," Jorah murmured, sleep in his voice.

"It's dawn," I chuckled.

Jorah leaned down, pressing a kiss on my lips.

"Jorah," sighed against his lips. "The Khalasar will be leaving today. We must get packing."

"It's not like we have anything," he murmured.

He had a point. Jorah had his armor, a few clothes, and his sword. The same goes for me, as I have a small chest with clothes, my sewing kit, the Targaryen sword, and another chest that contains an urn that held Viserys's ashes. Once I find a Valyrian temple or a sept, can I put Viserys to rest since there's no chance of burying Viserys in the Great Sept of Baelor or at Dragonstone. Either way, we don't have a lot of property. The Hut and furniture were given to us out of Drogo's courteously and with respect.

I wrapped my legs around his waist and rolled us over, so I was on top, "Still. The early bird gets the worm."

Jorah sighed as he rested his hands on my hip, "No doubt, you be the perfect Lady of Mormont's Keep."

I smiled sadly. That is all we ever wanted. We wanted to return home. If Drogo ever sees the Omens of War he'll go claim the Iron Throne. I wouldn't go against Daenerys since she had her son first. I'd only ask for Dragonstone. Well, it would have been Dragonstone, but seeing how serious things are with Jorah. Then it would be Bear Island. Jorah would tell me countless stories about Bear Island. From its location, the lifestyle, and bears. Especially the Summer Snow. I haven't seen snow since Braavos.

It was clear Jorah missed Westeros far more than I. He lived more than half of his life in Westeros compared to me who only been there for four years. Sadly, we are all realizing it will possibly never happen. Not when I am a Targaryen who has a better claim to the throne and Jorah committed a crime. One he is redeeming from. Both of us forced into exile.

"It's time to wake up," I murmured and pecked him on the lips.

Jorah sighed, "Fine."

I chuckled softly, pecking his whiskered cheek before getting out of bed. I got dressed for the day and brushed my hair. It has gotten long. Longer than I anticipated as it reaches my hips. No doubt I will need a haircut soon. I wonder if at the next market we go to, I can cut the right length and sell it. Earn some money? I did it before when my siblings and I were living in poverty on the streets.

As I brushed my hair, the comb got stuck on something. I paused, removing what it was to discover it was a gold chain. Strange, I don't recall falling asleep with a necklace. Since I stared at my small jewelry box that had my mother's necklace and Targaryen ring. Adjusting the necklace to find a small pendant of a shield. A golden shield with a red dragon made out of the ruby center. My eyes widen, for I have dreamt of this. The charm from Visenya test.

I stared at the shield pendant. How it represents protector. A protector can mean anything. So, what is my definition as a protector? I mean, I am my sister's keeper. I've been protecting her since she has been a babe. But now she is a woman, and I can't stop being on edge in protecting her. Drogo can be a protector, but the Dothraki culture is not the same in our Western life. I sighed and finished getting dressed.

Once dressed and securing out things, the riders came in to help Jorah dismantle the hut. We were getting close to Lhazar. This, I have dreaded. Drogo feels like his warriors needed to be blooded again. So, we rode down to the Lhazar province for raids. This was how the Dothraki get their supplies, fortunes, and _slaves_. Most raids the past two years has been compensated with slaves and supplies given by the cities and villages. However, Drogo wanted blood.

But there is another thing I dreaded about the raids. In raids, the riders are compensated in the treasures they find and the women. Women captured in a raid are raped. The thought of it sends terrible shives down my spine. The five years of my marriage to Viserys has been rape. Even when I cooperated so I wouldn't be beaten, except I didn't enjoy it. Putting my mind in a mediated state called the sunken place.

Fortunately, the Moon Festival made a difference. Either it is the Moon Goddess or Jorah, my views on sex have changed me. However, it doesn't help that the Dothraki treat women so poorly. I hated slavery. I grew up seeing it in the Free Cities. Ironic that they are called _'Free'_ when not everyone is free. So far, the only cities I know that are true to their name is Braavos, Lorath, and Norvos. Pentos, and Qohor they have a different view on slavery since Qohor only buy soldier slaves called the Unsullied. Qohor also does the same practice as Pentos, where people who cannot survive in the world sell themselves to the rich to be unpaid servants. They are provided lodgings, clothes, and food, yet their choice and freedom are gone. The rest of the Free Cities sees a man and woman as property if they are not rich or able to fund themselves.

I took a deep breath since there were slaves in Drogo's Khalasar. They do all the heavy work and tending to the animals. There were two types of slaves. A gifted slave and a conquered slave. If a slave is gifted as compensation, they are used as money. If a slave is captured in a raid, then they are labor. Unless they needed to be used as money in trade. That is why Drogo is going to blood his men. It was around that time for trade.

When I reach Daenerys, I smiled when seeing Rhaego waddling away, trying to escape from his mother. He was in his little shorts, hair tussle about, while face covered in berry juice.

"Rhaego, hold still!" Daenerys shouted.

Rhaego gave a laugh as he continues to avoid his mother. The thirteen-month-old was a bottle of energy. Seeing the Khaleesi needed assistance, I came over and swooped Rhaego in my arms. The khalakka gave an excited shriek. I lifted him up and raspberry his belly, receiving a giggle.

"Au-Au," he cheered.

"Causing trouble again?" I asked.

Rhaego gave a smile, showing his tiny teeth.

Daenerys came over, "I swear he is a ball of energy."

"Well, his father is the mighty Khal Drogo," I teased.

Daenerys sighed, "How is it you are not pregnant yet. You should have a child, so Rhaego can play with his cousin."

"Because Jorah and I are careful," I replied. "And I would like us to be married before having kids."

"I will have to give Ser Jorah a word then," she said, before taking a rag to clean her son's face.

Rhaego tried avoiding the rag but failed miserably as he tried to swat his mother's hand away. I chuckled softly, still keeping my hold. It brought back memories of Daenerys being a baby in Braavos. How she tried to hide from her nanny.

"There, all clean…for now," Daenerys said.

Rhaego scrunched up his face along with a pout. I chuckled and pecked my nephew's cheek, Oh, there was a slight itch to have a child of my own. I'm in an excellent healthy age to bear a child without complication. Only I want to be married before having a child. If there is one by accident, I'm sure Jorah would do the right thing. For now, Rhaego will have to do.

"Are you ready for Lhazar?" Daenerys asked.

"Not quite," I confessed.

"Same, but it's their way of life," she sighed, having the same feelings. She cradles Rhaego's cheek as he took her hand. She continued in Valyrian, "_If anything were to happen to Drogo and I, please protect him. Take him away from here."_

_"Are you sure?"_ I asked.

_"As much as I want the prophecy to be true. He is everything. My pride and joy, and I don't want anything to happen to him. So please, protect him if anything were to happen to me."_

"_Nothing will happen, Drogo is strong,"_ I said.

Although, I've spent over a year planning out a possible escape if Drogo were to die while Rhaego is young. Making sure Daenerys and Rhaego are safe, so my sister wouldn't be in the Dosh Khaleen, and my nephew is taken or killed.

"Now, let's get this warrior dressed and ready for travel," I said.

Daenerys nodded as we got Rhaego dressed for the day. In a few hours, the Khalasar was ready traveling in the south-east to the semi-arid lands. Rhaego was secured to Daenerys's back wrapped in a harness. Most of the journey Rhaego would be asleep or playing with his mother's braid. On occasion Rhaego would ride with me; only I secure him in the front with the sash so he could see the world. Jorah rode beside us with the Khas.

"Is something wrong?" Jorah asked.

I glanced at him, "No, nothing's wrong."

"You seem a bit pale," he noted.

"I'm not comfortable with the raid," I confessed.

"The women do not attend the raids," Ser Jorah promised. "I shall watch over you and your sister."

"It's not attacking; that is the problem," I said.

Not sure if I want to attend the raid. Not wanting to see people turn into slaves.

* * *

**I know this is a short chapter. I didn't want to rush things since I'm taking this story further than I anticipated. What do you guys think what will happen next?**

**Thanks for reading, and please leave a review!**


	8. Chapter 8: Bloodshed

**_Dothraki Moon Festival_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones_**

**_Language:_**

Common Tongue

**Dothraki**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Bloodshed**

_Alysanne's POV_

Does anyone ever have a moment where they feel like something terrible is going to happen? Lately, I've been having this gut retching feeling the moment we entered the Lhazar province. My stomach has felt tight and there was pressure in my chest. There are moments I feel like I was going to puke, yet the bile or vomit doesn't come out. I managed to appear calm in front of the others, yet Daenerys and Jorah could sense the tension.

They have personal knowledge of how I feel about the raids. At least the part about the rape. Daenerys knew I'd been raped many times by Viserys. Jorah…he has witnessed the aftermath back at the lake. So, to stand by letting an army destroy a village and the screamers take their spoils in objects and flesh…the thought sent a hard shiver down my spine.

I had to keep my mouth shut as the Screamers keep talking about the upcoming raid. Daenerys and the handmaidens try to stir a conversation about anything. Even Doreah on sexual advice. Now my cheeks were red, and it wasn't from the sunburn.

That is until a scout came by with a report. Apparently, another Khal, Khal Zekko, was in the area having the same goal of raiding the area. Drogo scowled upon hearing this.

"Who is Khal Zekko?" Daenerys asked.

"Khal Zekko is one of the Khals who doesn't follow the Dosh Khaleen guidance in where he should go," Jorah explained. "It is said every three to four years he visits Qohor to get a sack of gold so his Khalasar will turn away."

I paused, remembering a time when Viserys, Daenerys, and I were placed in Qohor. There was a moment, the Host family, had put the women and children in an underground cellar hidden by a trap door. We waited an entire three days, not knowing what was going on, until the fourth day the door opened. The Host hugged his wife, saying Khal Zekko had accepted the offering. Qohor had their Unsullied Soldiers, men who wore armor like lizards stand at the wall. But they try to compromise before going into battle.

"So, what seems to be the problem?" I asked.

"Khal Zekko should not be in this area. The man is ten years older than Drogo; he has been trying to be the Mighty Khal until Drogo overruled him." Jorah explained.

"Where should he be then?" Daenerys asked with concern.

"North West," Rakharo answered.

This caught many of the top Dothraki concern. I tried to think positive since Drogo has a Khalasar of forty-thousand riders. The largest Khalasar of warriors, not including their families and slaves. Therefore, if it comes to a battle, there shouldn't be a problem. However, from my years of experience, when someone has a vendetta against a person, they are more lethal than anyone else. Viserys had a vendetta against the Great Houses who were part of the Usurpers Rebellion, all but Dorne and the Reach had betrayed House Targaryen. But there is one person Viserys wanted to kill. The man who murdered our Father, Ser Jaime Lannister.

I have a few faint memories of Ser Jaime. I recalled him being tall and handsome, with golden locks and vibrant green eyes like emeralds. He would give a smile and give a wink that made Rhaenys and I giggle when he was passing a message through Maegor's Holdfast. My primary protector of the Kingsguard was between two knight's Ser Jonothor Darry and Ser Harlan Grandison, unless temporary replaced by Ser Barristan Selmy. Although Ser Barristan usually attended to Rhaegar, except on periods when Rhaegar was at Dragonstone.

Anyway, Father had three Kingsguard close to him, and they were Ser Gerold Hightower, who was the Lord Commander, Prince Lewyn Martell, his second in command, and lastly, Ser Jaime Lannister. I didn't understand why Father kept a young knight. But Ser Willem told me Ser Jaime was the greatest swordsman of his generation. However, there is more to that, since he was the son of Tywin Lannister. Lord Tywin once being my Father's best friend and Hand. Traitor once more like The Great Lion of the Rock sacked King's Landing when news came of the Usurper's victory at the Trident. As the Lannister Army sacked the city, Ser Jaime killed King Aerys II in the throne room.

That is why Viserys had a vendetta against the Kingslayer. Once Daenerys and I were raised to have. Although, I wanted to know why.

I have learned the truth about my Father, thanks to a Dornish Merchant in Lys. But something happened in the throne room. Only three people were there, King Aerys, Ser Jaime, and the Pyromaster Wisdom Roosart in the room, and two are dead.

I sighed, needing to let go of the past. I have forgiven House Stark since they had a reason to go into War. Rhaegar took Lyanna Stark, a woman who was betrothed to Robert Baratheon. When the late Warden Rickard Stark and his son Brandon Stark went South to retrieve her, the Mad King killed them. It is House Baratheon, House Arryn, House Tully, and House Lannister I can never forgive. Leaving House Martell and House Tyrell, my honest respects in staying faithful to House Targaryen until the very end.

Back to the main point, Drogo had sent Qotho to talk with Khal Zekko to understand why he and his Khalasar were here. If Khal Zekko wanted to work together, Drogo would be fine with it, but if it's another duel or battle…Drogo would accept the challenge. The Khalasar stopped and made a small camp. Only huts for expecting mothers were assembled since it could be a few days before we travel again.

Daenerys was nervous, "I truly hope it's simply an alliance."

She stared at Rhaego, who was playing with his carved toy horse.

"Have faith, Khaleesi," Irri assured.

I understand my sister's fear. If Drogo were to die, then it will cause a power struggle. Jorah had to give Daenerys a reality check when Rhaego was born. Although Rhaego is the Khalakka, his inheritance isn't sealed by blood. "A Khal who cannot ride is no Khal. The Dothraki follow only the strong. Rhaego needs to be strong in his adolescence and prove himself by killing the kos if Drogo dies." In other words, Rhaego will be tested to kill Pono and Jhaqo. Right now, Rhaego is in at no age to fight. He is only one year old now. He just learned how to walk and to experiment with running. If Drogo dies, the bloodriders will follow once they avenged their Khal and escort Daenerys back to Vaes Dothrak, where she would be forced to be a Dosh Khaleen.

"Lhazareens are an easy hunt, Khaleesi," Rakharo assured.

Daenerys nodded as she picked up Rhaego.

By morning Qotho's horse returned. Something was not right. Qotho was a cocky rider; he would sit up straight and ride with pride. So why was he hunched over with a blanket over him? Drogo saw this as he stood up from the campfire.

"**Qoy qoy**," Drogo called out.

Qotho did not reply. Haggo and Cohollo got up drawing their arakh, as the three went over to check on their comrade. I had a sick feeling as I glanced at Jorah, who stood up and followed, having a sword in hand. The men came to the horse as Haggo took the reins calming the animal. Drogo lifted the blanket, and his expression darkens, which Cohollo got Qotho down and lay him on the ground. Jorah saw whatever it was of Qotho until resting his hand on a bag. He immediately pulled his hand back, staring at it, then opened the bag. He pulled something out. It looked like a braid.

"Seven Hells," I whispered.

"What is it?" Daenerys asked.

I bit my lip, not sure how to explain it. Not only did Khal Zekko did the dishonor of cutting Qotho's braid off. I also think he cut more than hair. For in the bag, I believe, was Qotho's head. Drogo ordered something that had Cohollo and Haggo place the body back on the horse and carried it back to camp. Drogo came over furious as he went into his hut. Daenerys was about to follow, but Jorah stopped her.

"He needs to think," Jorah explained.

Daenerys bit her lip but nodded, "What happened?"

"I'm not sure, but Qotho is dead," he said.

"How?" she asked.

"He was decapitated, and his braid cut off. Khal Zekko only had the decency to return the body so Qotho can rest in peace," he answered.

Daenerys eyes became wide as she understood the situation. Although she was tolerant of Qotho, he did not deserve to die just because he was the messenger. Drogo only wanted to know why Khal Zekko was in the area when the Dosh Khaleen did not assign him. I had a gut feeling that this situation was going to get worse.

And it was.

An hour later, Drogo came out announcing that he and his men are going to attack Khal Zekko. They will attack tomorrow. Not long after Drogo announced this he took Daenerys's hand and lead her back to the hut. I have a feeling Daenerys is the only one who can calm Drogo down right now. I looked at Rhaego, who was still playing under Irri and Jhiqui's watch. I turned to Jorah.

"I think you should wear your armor tomorrow, ser," I said.

Jorah nodded, "Same to you."

He was referring to the training visby made out of leather. Every time there is talk of a battle or raid, Jorah and I have been planning the escape if Drogo dies. There is a bag filled with gold we could trade, and another with supplies. What is essential is to keep my family safe.

Later that night, a pyre was made for Qotho. I must admit, I didn't like him as a friend, but I did respect him as a warrior who served his Khal proudly. He was laid on top of a pyre with his horse slain underneath and supplies all around. Once his body was consumed in flame, Drogo made his speech to his warriors.

**"I Drogo, will do this. I will take my Khalasar to end Khal Zekko and his khalasar…"**his riders cheered. **"I will kill the men…and tear down their huts!"** He marched around exaggerating his speech. **"I will rape their women…take their children as slaves…and bring their broken skulls back to Vaes Dothrak.**" The riders cheered. **"This, I vow…I, Drogo, son of Bharbo. I swear before the Mother of Mountains…as stars look down in witness. As stars look down in witness!"**

Daenerys held her son, fear written in her eyes. The year of their marriage, there has not been a battle so severe. However, this battle is not against a city or a small village. It was against another Khalasar.

**.o0o.**

The following morning was the time for battle.

I watched from a distance seeing Drogo leaving his hut with Daenerys and Rhaego. She held her son with worry. Drogo said something as he leaned down, kissing his wife. Rhaego reached for his father, which Drogo picked Rhaego up, lifting him in the air, receiving giggles from his son before returning him to Daenerys's arms.

He came over to me, **"White Sister. Watch over them."**

**"I will,"** I promised.

Drogo nodded as he headed over to his horse. Daenerys following him, till the moment he and thirty thousand Dothraki Screamers left to fight off Khal Zekko. I walked over to my sister, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"It will be alright," I assure her. "He is the Mighty Khal Drogo."

Daenerys nodded, still, her worry was evident.

"Come, let's feed this little Screamer," I assure.

Daenerys nodded as we headed back to the campfire where food was being served. Jorah came over as he wore his armor. Daenerys noticed this, as she spotted me wearing my training armor.

"Are you two going to train?" Daenerys asked.

"No," I answered. "After hearing about Khal Zekko, I want to take extra precaution."

Daenerys chuckled softly, "Always the worrywart."

"Guilty," I confessed, which made her laugh.

I got a bowl of mash for Rhaego. He was getting used to food now, on occasion drinking his mothers' milk. But seeing him enjoying his food was a good indication he is getting strong. All of us ate our food, on guard as the battle takes off in the distance.

**.o0o.**

Later in the day, the Khalasar returned. Something was not right. The Screamers were not giving their proudful cheers of a victory. In fact, the Khalasar seemed smaller. Thirty-thousand men went into battle. I can't tell the numbers, but there was a decrease. It was small, but the trail took longer. When they arrive at the camp, the Bloodriders and Kos came over with a horse. Drogo's horse was unmanned. Only hunched over.

"Oh no," I whispered.

Daenerys handed Rhaego to Doreah as she ran over to Drogo's horse. She lifted the blanket to reveal her husband's body. She sobbed, "Drogo."

"**He fought with pride,"** Cohollo said. **"Killed everyone in his path until crossing blades with Khal Zekko."**

**"Both killing each other on the field,"** Haggo added.

Daenerys cried, hunching over his body.

My eyes widened and stared at Jorah. We need to leave as soon as possible.

Hopefully, during the funeral preparation, we can escape. The Khalasar will be focused on Drogo and the other fallen's funeral. It will give us a head start somewhere. Jorah placed his hand on my shoulder, keeping a neutral expression. I know it wrong to think about escape while my brother-in-law is dead. Drogo has been a good brother in-law. He saved me from Viserys, ending the toxic-abusive relationship. He welcomed me into his Khalasar, providing protection and prevented men from raping me. My eyes watered since only the selected few knew who Drogo really was.

I walked over to Daenerys, placing a hand on her shoulder. Daenerys cried as she turned around in my arms. I embraced her, rubbing her back. Trying my best to be the support she needed. She was only eighteen and was now a widow. All because of pride and Dothraki honor. At least Drogo took his killer down with him. The two bloodriders, guided Drogo's horse to the hut, so his body could be prepared.

As I comfort Daenerys, I stared at the two Kos: Pono and Jhaqo. This was not good, Rhaego was roughly fourteen months. Not a fourteen-year-old. The Khalakka was competition, and they will try to kill him when the Bloodriders are not paying attention. Once Daenerys is in the Dosh Khaleen, Rhaego has no protection. He may have khas of his own, but Pono and Jhaqo have more men to outnumber them.

I lead Daenerys back to the hut since there is a ritual for the Khaleesi to cleanse the body. Her handmaidens followed as Doreah continued to hold Rhaego. Who was oblivious in what was going on? Innocence is bliss.

When all of a sudden, Jhaqo came over, drawing his arakh. His pace fast, coming over to Doreah, who was comforting the baby. It happened so quickly, not enough time to draw my sword.

"No!" Daenerys yelled, running in to block the attack.

My eyes widened, unable to stop in what just happened as Jhaqo arakh stabbed Daenerys in the stomach. The Khalasar gasped since Jhaqo did the forbidden act of harming a Khaleesi. Jhaqo yanked his arakh out. Daenerys fell to her knees, her hands covering the wound. Irri and Jhiqui rushed to her while Doreah secured Rhaego in her arms Aggo and Kovarro, along with other khas, surrounded the khalakka.

I ran over to my sister, taking her in my arms. Daenerys was tensed, her body twitching as blood seeped from the wound. I placed my hand on it, trying to stop the bleeding.

**"Somebody, get help!"** I barked in Dothraki. "**Get the healers."**

"Aly," Daenerys panted, blood seeping from her lips.

"No, don't waste your breath," I told her. "Everything is gonna be all right."

My eyes water and throat tensed as I continued to add more pressure to the wound. Daenerys cradle my cheek. "Protect him. Promise."

I took her hand, "I will."

Daenerys stared at Rhaego, who was crying, reaching for his mom. She smiled, reaching for her son, except the blood loss won. Her hand falling to the ground, while her body slacked in my arms. Her last words were, "My son."

"Dany," I shook her, getting no response. "Dany. Dany!"

I screamed her name from the top of my lungs. I was feeling like I have failed in protecting my sister. I feel like I lost both my sister and daughter, for I have raised Daenerys since she was born. Honoring the promise I made to our mother. I have failed. I held her in my arms and cried. Not caring if the blood-soaked my clothes.

**"What have you done,"** Rakharo yelled at Jhaqo.

**"She ran into my arakh,"** Jhaqo answered.

**"You tried to kill the Khalakka,"** Rakharo exclaimed. **"Rhaego, son of Drogo before his body is cremated."**

I set Daenerys down and walked over to Doreah, taking my nephew. I held him close, changing my direction, so he doesn't have to see his mother's body. Rhaego was now an orphan. Losing both of his parents in a single day. His father died in battle while his mother died protecting him. Jhaqo shoved Rakharo out of the way, raising his arakh when a sword blocked it. Jorah managed to get between us.

**"No further, horse lord,"** Jorah warned.

"**The boy must be killed,"** Jhaqo sneered. **"He is a threat to Pono and me."**

I continued to hold Rhaego close while being surrounded by the khas.

**"He's only a baby,"** I pleaded.

**"He is khalakka,"** Pono tried to explain. **"Hand him over, and you and Jorah the Andal can leave in peace."**

I tried to think of something to protect Rhaego. I glanced at Daenerys' body and thought of any loopholes in the Dothraki custom. Then I thought about their motto. **'Blood of my blood.'** Adjusting Rhaego, I took my Valyrian sword cutting my hand and wiped the blood on his face and back. Rhaego bellowed not liking the wet texture, but I held him close, letting the bloody hand drip on him.

**"He is blood of my blood,"** I shouted with authority. "**I claim him as my own."**

Pono and Jhaqo glared, raising their arakh to attack when Haggo and Cohollo intervene blocking their attacks. Jorah was standing right behind them sword ready as did Rakharo, Kovarro, Aggo, and many more Riders stepping in surrounding us. They were making the distance between us from them.

**"What is the meaning of this?"** Pono demanded.

**"White Sister has claimed the Khalakka as her, under the Great Stallion law. Her blood marks him as hers."** Cohollo said.

**"Let us go,"** I pleaded. "**Jorah the Andal and I will take Rhaego, and we will never return to the Dothraki Sea again."**

Pono paused, staring at Rhaego, seeing him covered in my blood. He stared at me, contemplating. He knew in the past two years I have always honored my word. Never have I stepped out of line or betrayed them. The Ko nodded, placing his hand on Jhaqo's shoulder.

**"Leave this place, and never return to the Dothraki Sea,"** Pono warned. "**Be gone by the third moon light."**

**"You have our word,"** Jorah promised.

Pono and Jhaqo nodded, lowering their blades and left. The Khas continued to surround me as I held Rhaego, trying to comfort him. Jorah turned around, looking at me with concern. We are now the protectors of Rhaego, son of Drogo. A boy with a prophecy that many Khals will fear. My body was shaking since I have to protect my nephew right now, I couldn't allow myself to grieve.

Rhaego continued to cry.

* * *

**Did not expect that?**

**I wanted to give Drogo a better death than a poisoning. I think we agreed, Drogo would rather die in battle than a witch's poison. Please don't shoot me of Daenerys death. I wanted to do something different.**

**Thanks for reading, and please leave a review!**


	9. Chapter 9: Death is only the beginning

_**Dothraki Moon Festival**_

_**Edited by: xXFallenSakuraXx52**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones**_

_**Language**_

Common Tongue

**Dothraki**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Death is only the beginning**

Jorah's POV

Jorah stood by as he watched Alysanne, the handmaidens, and Barren Mother cleanse Drogo and Daenerys's bodies for the funeral. If it was him, he would be taking Alysanne and Rhaego out of here right now. A part of him doubts Pono and Jhaqo, mainly Jhaqo, will not honor their word to give them three days. By morning, they will have to leave.

He was not pleased. This situation would have happened any day now. When Khal Drogo dies, Daenerys would be part of the Dosh Khaleen and Rhaego…a fate undetermined. So Alysanne cutting her hand and claiming Rhaego as hers, part of the Dothraki adoption ritual. The Khalakka is still alive. He needed to get the last remaining Targaryens out of the Dothraki Sea. His mind was spiraling on ways to get to a seaport and back to Pentos. Illyrio Mopatis can help them.

His blue eyes glanced at Rhaego, who was asleep in his little bed, all tired out from crying. The poor thing, an orphan before grasping the word. Losing his parents on the same day out of duty. One as a Khal and the other as a mother. What makes this worse is that Rhaego is the rightful heir to the Iron Throne while also being the Stallion who Mounts the World. A prophecy can be dangerous. Words that may bring destiny but also bring enemies.

Jorah then looked at Alysanne, seeing her body trembled. She wanted to cry, but she was staying strong. Any sign of weakness revealed in front of the Khalasar and they would strike. Alysanne came over, eyes glossy.

"Alysanne," he greeted softly.

"The Khas will be watching us," she whispered. "I need you to get our things ready. We will leave during the middle of the service."

"Are you sure?" he asked. "We can leave in the morning."

"Like you say, we're in dangerous lands," she answered quietly. "Where's the best place to go?"

Jorah paused, thinking about it, "Asshai, or at least one of the port cities. Right now, focus on the funeral. I will get everything sorted."

"Thank you," she breathed, as she leaned up to peck his cheek.

"Get what you can for Rhaego, pack light," he whispered, before leaving the hut.

He left seeing Haggo and Cohollo were guarding the hut. The Exiled Knight knew once Drogo is cremated, they will be joining their Khal in the Night Lands. He took a deep breath going to his tent to gather their things and getting the supplies needed. He stayed on guard throughout, keeping eyes on the two kos and their khas.

**"Jorah the Andal,"** Rakharo called out, rushing over.

"Rakharo," Jorah greeted as he stopped. "**What is it?"**

**"Irri and I must go with you,"** the young khas said.

Jorah did not expect that. He thought the young khas will choose either to serve Pono or Jhaqo. His skill would be useful, but Pentos won't be the same. Wherever they go, there will be danger. Being around a Targaryen will put a target for anyone in Westeros. Now add a Targaryen and a Khalakka; it will be dangerous.

**"Are you sure?"** he asked.

**"I challenged a ko. I'll be punished if I stay,"** Rakharo whispered. **"I failed Khaleesi. I'll protect the Khalakka."**

Jorah nodded in understanding, Rakharo was a dead man walking, "**Is Irri all right with this?"**

Rakharo nodded.

Jorah placed a hand Rakharo shoulder leaning up to whisper in his ear, "Pack light, get your supplies ready. We leave tonight."

Rakharo nodded.

Jorah nodded back, then left to get the supplies. Having Rakharo and Irri can make things much easier. Rakharo can add more security while Irri helps Alysanne with Rhaego. Raising Rhaego will be a challenge. First of all, it was a spur of a moment adoption. One Alysanne did to save her nephew. There was no time to talk about it. The relationship between Alysanne and Jorah is far more serious than anyone would expect. He was planning to ask Alysanne to marry him.

Now there is a child of two different cultures. So having Rakharo around can help preserve Rhaego's Dothraki heritage; even though he will, there will some practices he can't do so easily. Although Irri and Rakharo might struggle the most, especially traveling by sea. Shaking his head, Jorah focused on getting what he needed.

.**o0o**.

_Alysanne's POV_

**"White Sister, gather what you can for Rhaego,"** Cohollo told me.

Dusk was fast approaching. I appreciated that Cohollo was allowing me to collect parts of Rhaego's inheritance. Everything else will be burned at the funeral pyre, providing supplies for the Khal and Khaleesi in the Night Lands. I took two bags, packing items that would hold interest to the Little Dragon: gold, leather, and trinkets.

Until I came across the three dragon eggs. A wedding gift to Daenerys from Magister Illyrio. Do I let them be destroyed or keep them for Rhaego? I debated about it. They were Daenerys', a few things she has towards her Valyrian heritage. A reminder that Dragons used to exist. Dragon eggs are valuable, far more valuable than gold. Debating about it, I packed the dragon eggs. They can be of use, but I'll make sure Rhaego keeps one egg.

Once packed, the two bloodriders began assembling the treasures for the pyre for the Khal and Khaleesi. Haggo came over and handed me Drogo's spared arakh. The one Daenerys received at their wedding but declined by tradition. I nodded, accepting it.

I felt sorry for Cohollo and Haggo. They are loyal Bloodriders. The same loyalty as Ser Willem. However, once the funeral is over, they will kill themselves to continue to serve their Khal in the Night Lands. A tradition that even took Rakharo's father when he was younger. Sighing, I collected Rhaego so the men could dismantle the hut. Daenerys and Drogo were already cleaned and dressed. The girls had put Daenerys in her wedding dress with her hair braided for she earned her true braid in protecting her son.

Rhaego was confused as he looked around. I kept my hold, securing him on my hip. All around was his khas along with Kovarro and Aggo. Everyone was on guard since no one trusts the two kos. Pono gave the warning that in three days, we must be gone. It is Jhaqo that I do not trust. The man attempted to kill Rhaego and murdered my sister in cold blood. Violence. The Dothraki cared about violence rather than honor. Deep down, I want to kill Jhaqo, but I am no match. One year of swords training isn't enough to defeat a bloodrider.

I took a deep breath and kissed Rhaego's forehead. He was still cover in my blood. It was a good thing I eavesdropped on the conversation and listening to the customs of adoptions. The practice usually works on men, taking a Screamer's son if their father has died and mother perished. A way to honor their child, so the child doesn't fall between the cracks and become a slave.

Once we are out of here, I will give him a bath. So much has happened in one day. Deep inside, I was trembling inside, wanting to cry. Except I couldn't. I can't show weakness here. Already many of the Khalasar were departing. Only those loyal to Drogo are staying for the funeral. Afterward, they will cremate the two bloodriders before joining the one of the two Khalasars.

My breathing was heavy, feeling like the nine-year-old girl who was kicked out from sanctuary back in Braavos. Will it be another ten years of running from enemies? As long as Rhaego is out of the Dothraki Sea, he is safe. But in the west, he is Targaryen blood, where the Baratheons and Lannisters want us dead. We have a better claimant for the Iron Throne. The blood of Aegon the Conqueror runs through our veins. Do I take Rhaego far east, where there are no slave trades?

Do we go to the Jade Sea? I remember meeting someone who was doing trade in Volantis. He was bright-eyed, wearing silk and fashioned far different from most of Essos. Especially wearing a monkey-tail hat. He said he was from Yi Ti. Living in "the land of a thousand gods and a hundred princes, ruled by one god-emperor." Do we go to Yi Ti, seeing unseen lands where no one would recognize us? Or a little-known island in the Jade Sea?

Far away from civilization and anyone who knows of the Targaryens.

No matter where I go, Robert Baratheon's assassins will be hunting me down. The Dothraki Sea was a sanctuary until now. Now that the Khalasar is gone, we were in slave territory. If I get captured…I stopped myself there. Not wanting to think of the possibilities. However, I have Jorah to help with this mess. He is helping me now, except he could change his mind later. Jorah has been faithful. Will he still be by my side now that I've adopted Rhaego. If things get serious, will he accept Rhaego as his son or be an uncle figure to the boy. There are things a man can do as a father figure.

A hand rested on my shoulder, causing me to jump about to punch the person. Yet the person grabbed it, revealing to be Jorah. Embarrassed and guilty, I looked down, "Sorry."

"It's fine," Jorah said and stared at Rhaego. "How is he?"

"Confused," I said, staring at Rhaego, who was playing with my hair. It was the only thing that was keeping him calm and not scared.

Jorah nodded, rubbing the boy's back.

"Rakharo and Irri are joining us," he whispered.

My eyes widen.

"We need all the men we can get," he murmured.

"Are you sure we're safe in Pentos?" I asked.

"I'm sure Magister Illyrio can help us, he has always supported your family," he said.

I took a deep breath and nodded. Right now, I wish I can change my name and hair and disappear from the world.

"Let's get you two out of the sun," he advised looking around.

I nodded, letting him take us somewhere safe for now.

**.o0o.**

By night the pyre was assembled for a Dothraki Funeral. A great square made from wood, in the middle, was the Khal's slain horse is in position. Both Drogo's dark horse and Daenerys' silver. Over the horses, the platform is constructed on which the Khal and Khaleesi laid. The platform was put from east to west, from sunrise to sunset. Three rings surround the platform that joined together. Their treasures, offerings, and supplies assembled for the two's long ride in the Night Lands. They are at peace and soon will be with their ancestors.

I knelt in front of the pyre. Irri was holding Rhaego while I did the Faith of the Seven's funeral prayer. Along with a Valyrian prayer. The Khalasar allowed it since Daenerys was raised by the faith of the Seven. Even though she doesn't truly practice. It brought some comfort for me to do so.

Once I was done, Cohollo handed me a torch. I nodded in acceptance as Haggo and Cohollo took their positions around the circle. The two bloodriders nodded as they lower the torch to light the pyre. I did the same. The fire consumed the branches, eating away till reaching the second ring, and finally, the third ring where the pyre was.

My body trembled slightly, yet I took deep breaths trying to control myself. Except it doesn't stop the tears from falling. I stood there, watching the pyre burn. Watching as the flames consumed their bodies, turning flesh into ashes. Time seemed to vanish as the fires burn. Watching Daenerys, who was my sister and daughter, drift away. All I have left of her is her son now. I must do everything I can to protect Rhaego to ensure his parents' legacy continues.

A hand rested on my shoulder. I looked up, seeing Jorah with a guilty look indicating it was time to go. The longer we stay, the more time we lose and the higher the risk of the kos going after us. I nodded, glancing at the funeral pyre for the last time before following him. The Khalasar watched us, giving sympathy but didn't say a word.

We left the funeral where five horses were.

I looked at Jorah, confused, who was confused as well. Rakharo and Irri were there while holding Rhaego. Then I saw the third adult being Doreah.

"Doreah, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Please let me go with you," Doreah pleaded. "I am a slave, bought to please your brother and help Daenerys. She gave me my freedom as her handmaiden…but if I stay… I'll be a slave again."

I sighed but nodded, "I can't promise you security."

"I understand," Doreah assured.

I just nodded again. Irri handed Rhaego over to me. He was asleep, completely exhausted. Irri helped me wrap Rhaego to my chest, so he doesn't fall off. Next, Jorah helped me onto the horse. I thanked him as everyone got on their horses.

No one said a word, as Jorah lead the way. He was in charge of our escape as he knew these lands better than anyone else. The tears continue to fall yet I focus on the child in my arms who needs me more than anything.

**.o0o.**

It was nearly dawn when Jorah had us stop to rest. We were in a valley where a stream was passing through.

"We'll stop here for an hour, let the horses drink and rest," Jorah said.

Rakharo nodded as he got off his horse, collecting the reins. Jorah came over, resting his hand on my thigh, snapping me out of my daze. He helped me down, before untying the wrap to get hold of Rhaego. The babe was still asleep. Jorah gave him to Irri before taking my hand and lead me to a gathering of boulders. Once we were behind, he embraces me in his arms. The armor was still in the way, yet I grabbed hold of his pauldrons and cried.

I sobbed, clinging onto him for dear life. My walls crumbled. My legs giving away that I fell to my knees. Jorah came down as well, still keeping me secured in his arms. He rubbed my back, giving as much comfort. So much has happened and no time to sit and mourn.

"It's all right," Jorah murmured. "Let it all out."

I sobbed and cried no longer caring. Like a fountain, the tears fell, and wails followed. Time seemed to pass before the exhaustion took over that I couldn't cry anymore. I slumped my head on the breastplate, letting the warm metal soothe me.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled. "I'm sorry for dragging you into this."

"It's not your fault," he assured as he cradles my cheek to look at him.

"I understand if you want to leave," I mumbled.

"I'm not leaving you," he said. "I love you, Alysanne."

I sighed in relief, "I love you too."

Jorah nodded with a small smile as he gave me a kiss. A gentle kiss. He wiped the tears away and handed me his waterskin. I took a sip, appreciating it.

"What now?" I asked.

"We go south through the land of Lhazareen, trade and stock up on supplies," Jorah answered. "Hopefully, we can find direction to a port city or fishing village." He advised. "If we go west to the Dothraki Sea, the first Khalasar we meet will kill Rakharo and I and enslave you women and Rhaego."

"No one will take Rhaego," I promised.

"You're too weak to fight," he noted. "Let alone your hair is noticeable."

"What do you recommend," I asked.

"I hate to say it, but you need to cut your hair and dye it. They'll be expecting White Sister," he answered.

"Well, we are too far away from a Western Market to purchase dyes," I muttered. "And I'm not putting mud in my hair."

Jorah nodded in understanding.

"But I understand," I sighed, drawing out a dagger.

"You are Rhaego's strength now," he said.

I looked at him, "As you are mine."

I took a deep breath tying my hair to be at the exact length. Having it reach my armpit. Long enough to put up, yet still short. The Dothraki knows me from long hair that reaches my waist. If I can alter my appearance, then maybe it can help us in our travels. I handed Jorah the dagger, asking him to do it. He got behind me. He grabbed hold of the strand, taking a deep breath while putting the blade underneath.

"Do it," I whispered.

Jorah took a deep breath and cut the hair. It was rough, feeling a sharp pull from my scalp as the hair was being tugged. After three more cuts, the hair was shortened. I felt a weight lifted off my head. I inhale sharply. I looked over my shoulder to see the chopped off hair in his hand.

"We better head back," I said.

Jorah nodded, handing me the hair. I took hold staring at the golden-white strand seeing the years of pain and suffering gone now. Jorah then grabbed my hand, seeing the cut that has not been treated. Taking the waterskin, he cleaned the wound before pulling out a strand of fabric, wrapping it around and tightening it.

"Come," Jorah said as he stood up, offering a hand. "Let's join the others."

I nodded, accepting his hand as he helped me up. Dropping the strands of hair to leave the past behind and move forward. We walked back to the group where they were treating the horses and cleaning up Rhaego. The boy looked tired, confused as his purple eyes searched around for his parents. This will be a hard adaption for him. He saw me and reached out.

Immediately, I rushed over, taking him in my arms. I rubbed his back, comforting him to the best of my abilities. I glanced at Jorah, who held the same feeling. We have a responsibility to protect this boy.

We need to find a way back to Pentos.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, and please leave a review!**


	10. Chapter 10: A Fever of Fear

_**Dothraki Moon Festival**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones**_

_**Languages:**_

Common Tongue

_Valyrian_

**Dothraki**

* * *

**Chapter 10: A fever of fear**

_Alysanne's POV_

I woke up feeling drained. A massive headache spiraling in my head, let alone my eyes were dried. When I sat up, the world seemed to spin. A part of me wanted to lay back down and curl into a ball. I barely felt like this, only when I cry excessively. The first being my mother's death, the last…after Viserys raping me the first time. Now, this disgusting feeling is because I cried none stop since Daenerys's death. A part of me wanted to puke, while the heat from Lhazar made things worse.

"Alysanne," Irri whispered, handing me a canteen. "Drink, you must drink."

She brought the canteen up to my lips in which I accept. After a few gulps, I stared around, seeing Doreah feeding Rhaego while Rakharo and Jorah were absent.

"Where are the men?" I mumbled.

"Ser Jorah and Rakharo went to scout the area," Doreah replied. "Ser Jorah wanted you to rest."

I merely nodded, yet the brightness was still bothering me. Follow by my left hand was throbbing—a slight burning. I bow my head, unwrapping my hand to check the cut. My hand was red; the wound was inflamed. Irri gasped as she rushed to one of our supplies to grab a canister of salve and started treating my hand. Once I was tended, Rhaego waddle over to me, giving a hug. I wrapped my arms around him, combing my fingers through his curls.

"Little Dragon," I murmured.

"Au-Au," he replied, curling up to me.

He is all I have left for a family. The last thing I have of Daenerys. All I can do is protect the boy and raise him as my own. I kissed the top of his head, despite not feeling well. I closed my eyes, rubbing his back, humming a song to give him comfort.

A while later, Jorah and Rakharo returned. Jorah unmounted, handing the reins to Rakharo before coming over to me. He paused, seeing us. No doubt, I look terrible after two days of crying. Hell, he tried his best to comfort me while I cried myself to sleep.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Not well," I answered, being honest.

Jorah sighed, staring at Rhaego, "I think Rhaego should ride with Irri or Doreah."

I stared at my nephew, "You are probably right."

Jorah nodded as he rested a hand on my shoulder, "There is a small village nearby. We can restock on supplies and get a cooked meal."

I only nodded.

We got camp all packed up. Irri took hold of Rhaego and wrapped him to her back. Rakharo helped her onto her horse. Knowing they were secured, I tried getting on my horse only to stumble. A pair of hands caught me, as I looked over my shoulder to see it was Jorah. He has a concern expression.

"Are you sure you're able to ride?" he asked.

"We need to make some distance," I reminded him.

Jorah only nodded as he helped me on my horse. Afterward, he got on his horse, leading the way to the village he and Rakharo spotted. The ride was a stable pace since there was no sighting of the Dothraki. I kept my eyes forward, watching Jorah's back.

As the day pass, the weather became hotter. My left hand was throbbing in pain. My body felt disgusting, as I felt hot at the same time cold while my vision is becoming distorted. I try pushing it off as exhaustion and crying. Until the chills went down my spine and the ache in my joints. Along with my breathing turning laborious.

"Alysanne," Doreah called out. "Alysanne."

I turned to look at her.

Her eyes widen as she looked ahead, "Ser Jorah!"

That was when it happened. My body giving up as it started to fall to the side while the world vanished.

**.o0o.**

_Jorah's POV_

"Ser Jorah!" Doreah shouted.

Jorah looked over his shoulder, seeing Alysanne almost falling off her horse while Doreah reached over, grabbing her vest. Rakharo rushed over, grabbing Alysanne, so she doesn't fall off. Jorah turned his horse over as panic filled him. He knew Alysanne wasn't feeling well, thinking it was from mourning. Not an actual sickness.

"What happened?" Jorah demanded.

"She fainted," Doreah explained.

Irri came over, "Her hand was infected this morning."

Jorah scowled, for he knew some wounds can't be adequately healed in these climates. Along with the cut on her hand was deep. Thanks to the sharpness of Valyrian steel. The infection must have caught a fever. Unfortunately, resting in the shade can't fix this problem. Alysanne needed a healer or a Maester. The village was a few miles away, but any longer and her condition might get worse.

"Rakharo, do you know the way to the village?" Jorah asked.

Rakharo nodded.

Jorah came closer as the two got Alysanne on his horse, as he secured her in the front, "I'm going ahead. I will meet you there."

The three nodded as Rakharo took the reins of Alysanne's horse. With nothing else to say, Jorah kicked the side of the horse and galloped towards the village. On occasion, glancing down, seeing Alysanne limbed in his arm, sweat coating her skin as her skin became flush. He scowled, making the horse go faster. He should have known better. Alysanne had a rare condition; when injured, her recovery takes longer, and when untreated, it leads to infection. A lot of loss has happened, being three days since Drogo and Daenerys's death. Jorah cannot lose Alysanne, nor can Rhaego.

"Hold on," Jorah pleaded. "Hold on."

Alysanne shuddered, gripping his shirt for stability. That was an indication she was still conscious. He sighed in relief. Although, she started mumbling cross between Valyrian and Common Tongue.

After a while, he has reached the village. It was small rugged, not like the villages in Westeros or Western Essos. As the buildings were made of sandstone. The people had some similarities to the Dothraki, with copper skin and almond eyes. But they are more squat and flat-faced and have black hair. The men having cropped hair while the women's hair was long, set free. They stared at the two, surprised.

"Does anyone speak the Common Tongue?" Jorah called out. **"Or understands Dothraki."**

The people stared at them. Jorah sighed, betting the Lhazereen have not seen a Westerner or Westerosi before, with fair skin and light hair color. A young boy stared at them before rushing to a temple calling out. Jorah tried calling for assistance in both languages. He only knew three. He can speak Common Tongue and Dothraki and translate Valyrian but did not speak about the language.

The boy came back out from the temple where a heavyset, flat-nosed woman with black hair came out. She appeared to be about in her fifties while wearing robes that distinguish from the others. She walked over to them with caution.

"I can help you," the woman said in a common tongue.

"You speak the common tongue," Jorah noted.

"And Dothraki," She confirmed. "I am named Mirri Maz Duur. I am the Godswife of this temple. How can I assist you?"

"She is ill. I need your help," Jorah explained.

Mirri Maz Duur examined Alysanne in his arms, noticing her condition, "Bring her inside. I can treat her there."

She spoke in Lhazereen as the men came to collected Alysanne, enough time for Jorah to get down and take her back in his arms. The Godswife lead them inside the temple. It was not like the other temples Jorah has seen. Being much open with a vine woven canopy and a sheep's statue, well more like a ram.

Mirri Maz Duur gestured Jorah to place Alysanne on a cot. He did so, keeping a sharp eye on Alysanne and the Godswife. Seeing the woman knelt to the patient's level and examining her condition.

"I believe the infection came from her left hand," Jorah explained. "She cut her hand a few days ago."

Mirri Maz Duur nodded as she removed the bandages to examine the wound. She saw how red the hand was, examining the inflammation.

"May I ask how she received this wound?" she asked.

"Protecting a young boy from the Dothraki," he answered, staying close to the truth. "Our group encounter them."

"I am surprised they have not slain you all," she murmured while examining the hand.

"We've done some trade," Jorah lied. "However, the rest of the group is on the way, deserters from their Khalasar."

The Godswife merely nodded, "Those who see the errors of their ways."

"Dany," Alysanne mumbled in her sleep. "Dany."

Mirri Maz Duur stared at Jorah for an explanation.

"Her sister Daniella," he started. "She passed a few days ago during the attack."

The Godswife nodded, " A tragedy to lose someone."

Jorah can only nod. He stood by watching as the woman treated Alysanne. As she took a damp rag and place it on Alysanne's forehead. Then washed the wound before going over to a table that had herbs. Mirri Maz Duur made a poultice of different herbs. She came back, placing the poultice on the wound.

"This shall reduce the inflammation on her hand," the Godswife explained. "I will work on her medicine."

She stood up, walking over to the medical table. Jorah came over, sitting down next to Alysanne, securing the damp rag.

"Is she your wife?" the Godswife asked.

Jorah paused; he knew he had to lie. A Targaryen out alone in the world is a dangerous thing. Not sure what people will think. Alysanne told him lore about the Dragonlords and the magic they once held. He has met people who believe in the magical qualities in their blood. Even met a cock merchant who believes a dwarf's cock holds power. Also, Alysanne being a Targaryen and Varys little birds flying about.

"Yes," Jorah lied.

"I will do what I can," Mirri Maz Duur assured.

Jorah only nodded as he watched Alysanne closely.

**.o0o.**

Rakharo, Irri, and Doreah entered the temple. Irri still holding onto Rhaego. Jorah looked up, seeing them giving the nod. Mirri Maz Duur noticed Rakharo tensing slightly. Jorah couldn't blame the Godswife being cautious with the Dothraki. Since the Dothraki hunt on these lands for slaves. He got up, walking over to them.

"How is she?" Doreah asked.

"She has an infection, but the healer is doing all she can," Jorah answered.

"How long will it take?" Rakharo asked.

"When the fever breaks," Mirri Maz Duur answered across the temple. "She will need to rest for a few days. But she will be better for travel."

They nodded.

The Godswife came over, noticing Rhaego, "Why what a handsome boy." She turned around, staring at Jorah, "Is this the child you and your wife adopted. Your nephew."

Jorah nodded.

"If you like, I can check on his condition," she offered.

Jorah paused, thinking about it until he nodded. The Godswife lead the way in which Irri followed, sitting down so she can look at Rhaego. The boy stared at her, nervous, curling of to Irri while being checked. Not like being touched by the stranger.

Rakharo came over to Jorah, "**Can we trust this woman. Women like her are witches."**

"**She is the only one who can treat her**," Jorah whispered back. "**Once she is treated, we can get directions."**

Rakharo nodded, still on guard.

Jorah turned around, returning to Alysanne's side.

**.o0o.**

_Alysanne's POV_

I felt like a scared little girl. Back in my room up in the tower watching the city from above. A world so close, but at the same time so far. I pressed my hand along the window, feeling the warmth of the sun. It was too high up, unable to see what lies within the city. Septa says a city is no place for a princess. Yet I want to go out there.

A hand came up and teased my hair. I gasped, turning around to see my mother standing there with a smile.

"My golden dragon, do you see the world?" She asked.

"No, city," I answered. "And birdy."

Mother chuckled softly as she picked me up, "When you are older, you'll spread your wings to a different Kingdom."

I stared at her confused, as she explained. "One day, the King will select a husband for you. And he shall take you somewhere safe and away from the tower."

"Promise?" I asked.

"I promise," Mother murmured.

As she held me close, I stared over her shoulder to see my father. His hair grew past his shoulders to his waist and became matted, his beard tangled, and his fingernails grew to be yellow talons of almost a foot long. Father was very thin and gaunt, and he looked much older than he actually was.

The dream changed as I lay in bed. Father sitting by my side with a pleased smiled as I sang him a Valyrian nursery song. I barely saw Father in the day. Only at night after mother had tucked me in.

"Little Dragon," Father murmured. Before standing up and tucking me in. "It's time for bed."

"Please, a story," I pleaded.

Father chuckled, showing his yellow teeth, "Another night."

I only nodded, laying back down, obeying my father.

The dream changed once more in the Throne Room of the Red Keep. Father sitting on the Iron Throne while Rhaegar stood on the bottom steps looking up at him. They look like they were having a serious conversation.

"You can't keep them lock up in the Red Keep," Rhaegar yelled. "How are Viserys and Alysanne going to learn if you keep them trap in Maegor's Holdfast."

"They are safe here," Father sneered. "Here, I can trust the Kingsguard and the staff to watch over them."

"They need sunlight! they need friends," Rhaegar tried to reason.

"They have their septas, and they play in the gardens.," father countered. "My enemies are out there. Have you forgotten Duskendale!"

"I have not," Rhaegar said. "But Viserys is Lord of Summerhall, you have yet rebuilt it after the-"

"Don't go there," Father warned. "Have you forgotten that night you were born?"

Rhaegar took a deep breath bowing his head, "Then allow them to visit me at Dragonstone. I have better security, and they can play on the beaches. Alysanne can play with Rhaenys."

"Enough," Father bellowed, silencing the room. "Your younger siblings will remain at the Red Keep. And when they come of age, they will be married."

"You can't be serious," Rhaegar yelled. "The bloodline needs fresh blood. Any further of incest, and you condemned the next generation."

"The bloodline must remain pure," Father sneered. "Just because your mother failed to provide you a wife and Lord Steffan a pure Valyrian bride, should you tell me who your siblings should wed. Any more and I will disown you, and make Viserys my heir."

Rhaegar glared, giving a bow before leaving.

Another shift as I was in the garden playing with Rhaenys and Viserys. We were running about in the garden playing tag, well more like Viserys chasing us. Mother and Elia were in the shade watching. Rhaegar came over as he placed a hand over Elia's shoulder.

"Did you manage to convince the king to let Alysanne and Viserys join us at Dragonstone?" Elia asked.

"No, he won't let them leave the castle," Rhaegar said with disappointment. "He also intends they marry."

Mother tensed when hearing this. Rhaegar saw this as he placed a hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry, mother. I will figure something out."

Mother placed a hand on him, "One day."

Rhaenys and I came rushing over, tackling Rhaegar's leg's as we both cheered, "Play!"

Rhaegar smiled as he knelt down, picking us both up.

The moment he picked me up, I was falling. The wind screaming in my ear, falling into a dark abyss until crashing into the dark water. When I break the surface, I gasped, finding myself in Dragonstone. Along the shore was Viserys as a child with countless guards.

"Come on, Aly, you can't even swim," Viserys yelled.

"Gotcha!" a voice said, picking me up.

I looked at the person to see Ser Willem Darry. He smiled, giving a laugh, "You're just like Rhaegar. Too curious for your own good."

I merely smiled, then pouted. I remember…Father sent us away because of the war. The Usurper Robert Baratheon making his way down towards the tridents. Father's paranoid got the better of him, that he sent us to Dragonstone, yet kept Elia, Rhaenys, and Aegon behind. Let alone mother being pregnant.

The first time I touched the sand, to feel the water was an experience. Mother couldn't come down to the beach, although she had trust in Ser Willem Darry to take us to the beach and protect us. I watched seeing the man I consider as my father carry me back to shore.

Until the massive tidal wave consumes me in darkness. As visions crossed through my eyes. Seeing my family being killed. Watching Rhaegar being smashed by Robert Baratheon with a war hammer. Father shouting "Burn them All" as Ser Jaime stabbed him in the back. Rhaenys repeatedly be stabbed. Aegon, a mere babe, having his head smashed. Elia being raped before cut in half by the Mountain, the man who murdered butchered her children. Follow by mother lying in bed bleeding on the birthing bed while holding Daenerys.

"Daenerys," She told Ser Willem. "Her name is Daenerys."

Those were the last words before the light left her eyes.

"Please stop!" I screamed, yet water filled my lungs.

I saw Ser Willem alone in his room, coughing up blood. Coughing the life out of his vessel. I wanted to reach out and comfort him. To be there, instead of a physician wearing a plague mask. Until his last cough ended his life.

I cried as the recent deaths plagued me, seeing Viserys receiving his golden crown by Drogo. The duel between Drogo and Zekko. And lastly, Daenerys blocking Jhaqo from killing Rhaego. Seeing the arkh sliced along her chest.

"Dany!" I sobbed before choking on water. "Dany!"

Why did I see all this? Why this nightmare of death? I want it to stop. Make this nightmare stop. I felt like I was drowning in an abyss filled with pain from the family I lost. My left hand felt like it was on fire. My body aching with chills consuming my body. So much pain inside and out.

Until something glowed in the darkness. My eyes tried to adjust in the abyss, trying to make out the figure. It came closer, taking the resemblance of a person. Closer it came, until taking hold of my hand engulfing me in a bright light able to see the individual being none other than Daenerys.

"Is that what you fear?" Daenerys asked. "To be alone. You won't be alone."

"Dany," I mumbled.

She cradles my cheek and pecks me on the lips. I was bewildered, not sure what is going on inside her head.

"You are not alone. You have Jorah and Rhaego now. And one day, you'll have children of your own. Be happy." She murmured. "And I'm sorry for the burden I placed on you in raising my son. But I rather it be you than the Strangers hands. You can do this."

"I failed you," I whispered.

"You did not fail me," she assured, wiping a tear away. "You've raised me, and I grew up. Now it is time to raise yourself."

She leaned once more to kiss me, "Farewell. I love you."

"Dany, please don't go!" I Pleaded.

"Goodbye," she murmured before vanishing in a burst of light.

**,o0o,**

I blinked, covering my eyes. When I opened my eyes, no longer was I in a dark abyss drowning. This time I was lying on a cot staring at a statue of a ram. The scent of herbs filled the air, my hair drenched, while slightly unable to see everything. A stranger, an older woman, came over with a fresh bowl of water.

"Ah, you are awake," she said, removing the rag that was on my forehead. She took a dry rag and wiped it along my forehead, wiping the droplets off before placing a hand there. "Your fever has broken, thank the Great Shepard."

"Who?" I croaked slightly.

The woman smiled softly, "I'm Mirri Maz Duur. Infection festered your wound. Your husband brought you to me."

"Husband?" I asked, confused, still having sleep in my voice.

Mirri Maz Duur helped me adjust to see Jorah asleep while sitting next to the cot. A clear indication he hasn't been getting enough sleep from the bags under his eyes. I tried to remember what happened. I recall helping in packing camp and getting on my horse, Irri carrying Rhaego and Jorah being in the front while Rakharo in the back. Doreah riding next to me, then all went blank.

Along with the nightmare.

The woman moved as she poured a glass of water, handing it to me, "Drink. You need your fluids."

Still distorted, I drank the water she pressed against my lips. Feeling relief in my throat. Once my eyes finally adjusted, I could see it was the early hours of the morning. As the sky was grey through the open building.

"How long was I out?" I asked.

"Two days," Mirri Maz Duur answered, "Fortunately, your fever has broken. In a few days, you'll have your strength."

"Where are we?" I asked.

"You are in my village," she answered. "The Great Shephard guided your husband here for me to help you. Along with the rest of your party."

My eyes widen, trying to find Rhaego, yet he was nowhere to be seen. I panicked, trying to find my nephew. Mirri Maz Duur tried to calm me down, yet with everything that has been happening it's hard. I need to keep him in sight. Always there to protect him. The fuss caused Jorah to wake up.

"Alysanne," He started as he placed a hand on my shoulder. "Alysanne, it's alright."

"Rhae- "I spoke but started to cough.

Jorah took my hand while batting my back, "He's fine. Rhaegon is fine."

_Rhaegon?_ I thought, confused as I tried to regain myself. He gave me a look to go along with the name. I merely nodded, although why change the name. Making Rhaego's name more Valyrian than a cross between Valyrian and Dothraki. Named after Rhaegar and Drogo. Not Rhaegar and Aegon.

"The others have him," Jorah assured.

I nodded, taking deep breaths to calm down.

"I'll let you two be," Mirri Maz Duur said before leaving.

We waited for a moment to ensure we were alone. After a few minutes, Jorah faced me.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "The Lhazareen are not keen with the Dothraki. If they learn of the boy's parentage, they might retaliate."

I nodded, let alone the Dosh Khaleen's prophecy. The Stallion who will Mount the World.

"Then let's go," I said, trying to stand up but stop from a sudden headache. Jorah caught me as he set me back down on the cot.

"We will leave tomorrow once you regain your strength." He promised.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled.

"No, I should be apologizing," he murmured. "I rushed things, not thinking about your injury."

I sighed, holding his hands. "We were both careless."

Jorah nodded in agreement as he lifted my hand and kissed my knuckle. I smiled softly. I loved these small gestures when we are alone.

"So…husband?" I teased.

A slight blush covered his cheeks, knowing that is one topic we barely talked about. I know whatever story he told the healer is to ensure none of the Lhazareen retaliate. The dark side of the Dothraki culture of enslaving the less fortunate. By the Seven, I pray we escape this dangerous world of violence. I know violence will always follow me for being a Targaryen. However, we can reduce the fear of death away from slavery land.

"Along Dany's name is Daniella," he added quietly. "You remember the talk we had about the origin."

I nodded.

Several months ago, we talked about the possibility of leaving the Dothraki if this were to happen while traveling. My story would be, I am Lysene. My parents originally from there until making trade in Braavos and moving there to explain my accent. Jorah said the best way to lie is to stay close to the truth. So, I traveled most of my life until meeting Jorah at a Pentos wedding. Now adding marriage to the story is something. Since we do basically not label what we are than lovers.

"Get some rest," he said. "I'll send Doreah to give you company while I plan for travel."

I can only nod, still exhausted despite waking up. Jorah leaned forward and gave me a kiss before getting up and leaving. I sighed, closing my eyes, falling back to sleep.

.**o0o**.

_Jorah's POV_

Jorah walked, stopping at the small hut where the other were at. Seeing Rakharo still on guard duty, as he sat by the door holding his arakh. Meanwhile, the girls were awake, while Rhaego was still asleep. They turned their attention to Jorah.

"How is she?" Doreah asked.

"She is awake, but I told her to rest," Jorah answered. "Hopefully, we will leave tomorrow."

Rakharo nodded**, "Any of the khalasar will be here any day."**

Jorah nodded in agreement. "Doreah, you go watch over Alysanne. Rakharo, stay here to keep watch of Irri and the boy. I'm going to see if anyone knows the nearest Port City and get supplies."

They all nodded. Doreah got up and went to the temple to keep Alysanne company. Jorah nodded to Rakharo before leaving the hut to see if there was a traveling merchant or anyone with a map of the area. He barely knows of this region in Essos. Mainly traveled around the Free Cities and the Dothraki Sea. He heard of different cities and their cultures in case he ever came to them. Yet he wasn't sure how to get there.

So, he walked around, seeing what he can find. It was tedious since these people have been isolated, mainly shepherds and farmers. Reminding him of the villages in the Riverlands. Yet he managed to meet a traveler who passes on news from the major cities. The traveler had a copy of a map Jorah purchased and helped him understand where they were. One of the major cities was in Ghiscari called Meereen. Yet, the traveler said it was a high population of slavery. A major risk to go there. But there were smaller port cities along the Skahazadhan that can take them to Volantis, where they can get another ship to Pentos. Although, there was another route through the Red Waste. Yet the traveler warned that there is not enough water location.

Jorah thanked the man for paying a gold coin. Before getting supplies, purchasing as many waterskins if they do end up going into the Red Waste. He needs to get Alysanne and Rhaego out of this territory of Dothraki attacks.

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait for this story. I've been occupied by work and other stories.**

**Thanks for reading, and please leave a review!**


End file.
